Canciones para Hermione
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Serie de song-fics Hermione Granger centric, buscando la pareja ideal de nuestra querida sabelotodo. Lo pongo como M porque habrá capitulos subidos de tono o que sean bastante crudos.
1. Antología Hermione y Fred

Nota de la autora: Bien, empiezo una nueva historia incluso si no he acabado la de Marcado como tuyo. No debería, pero bueno, esta es una serie de song-fics que publico también en Deviantart y en Potterfics, bajo sus respectivos seudonimos (LadyDarkBlood y Lady Antares). No tienen relación entre ellos, solo son canciones que me dan ideas y las escribo.

El Disclaimer: Por mucho que lo odie, Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran os puedo asegurar que cambiaría muchas cosas. Y la canción es cosa de cada artista. Recomiendo escucharlas mientras se lee.

Capítulo I.- Shakira – Analogía – Hermione x Fred – Angustia/Drama

_**Para amarte necesito una razón**_

_**y es difícil creer que no exista**_

_**una más que este amor**_

_**sobra tanto dentro**_

_**de este corazón**_

No podía creerlo en el primer momento, no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amor, de Fred Weasley, el gemelo que conquistó su corazón, bajo los escombros. No lloró, no delante de toda su familia, que estaba destrozada, no delante de su hermano gemelo que parecía que le habían arrancado la mitad de su alma. No, ella se arrastro hasta el baño de la segunda planta, intacto, sin ninguna Myrtle que la acosara a preguntas a medida que las lágrimas bajaban por sus sucias mejillas.

Los recuerdos del quinto año se empezaron a hacer dueños de su mente, cuando empezó a ver algo más que un payaso bromista incorregible en Fred Weasley, cuando con pequeños detalles, con besos furtivos, la iba conquistando, desterrando el amor que se fraguaba por Ron desde el primer curso.

_**que a pesar de que dicen**_

_**que los años son sabios**_

_**todavía se siente el dolor**_

_**porque todo el tiempo**_

_**que pasé junto a ti**_

Conseguía diferenciarlos, sabía que eso los hacía rabiar y de alguna insana manera, le encantaba…

_-Fred, deja de hacer tonterías y devuélveme el libro – Le había dicho una vez, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios._

_-¿Cómo nos distingues tan bien, Mione? – Le preguntó, sin acercarse a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, pero con la molestia tiñendo sus hermosos ojos. – Ni nuestra madre puede, en ocasiones._

_-Porque no son iguales, Fred, ahora dame el libro._

_Y la molestia se borró por asombro, y este por algo que no pudo descifrar de primera mano, no hasta que el pelirrojo se acerco y se agacho lo suficiente para besar sus labios, un beso de mariposa._

_**dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí**_

_**y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo**_

_**los segundos tú mi hiciste**_

_**ver el cielo aún más profundo junto**_

_**a ti creo que aumenté más de**_

_**3 kilos con tus tantos**_

_**dulces besos repartidos**_

El primero de muchos, porque los labios de Fred buscaban los suyos, constantemente, cuando estaban a solas, su mano rozaba la suya cuando estaban acompañados, o simplemente la miraba, no hacía falta que hablasen para entenderse.

_-Tu madre se enfadará cuando se entere – Le comentó una vez que estaban en el cuarto de los gemelos, hablando del futuro – Pero es un plan genial._

_-Es nuestro sueño, Mione, una tienda de bromas, y con el dinero que Harry nos prestó, es posible – Se perdió durante un segundo en sus castillos en el aire – Y si todo va bien, cuando todo acabe, la tienda seguirá en pie, y yo podré cuidar de ti._

_-Todo saldrá bien, pero no cuidarás de mi, cuidaremos el uno del otro – Se recostó en su pecho, dejando que su mano se perdiera entre los indomables rizos castaños – Y podremos vivir tranquilos._

_Se besaron una y mil veces, sin parar más que para respirar, en aquella cama individual, con las risas y jolgorios en el jardín de la Madriguera. _

_-Te quiero, Hermione, nunca lo dudes._

_-No lo dudaré, si no me abandonas jamás._

Había sido una promesa estúpida, una idiota, absurda y rota promesa, porque su muerte no había sido planificado, él no había querido morir de ninguna manera. No tenía ese deseo suicida. Sollozó, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, no solo por él, sino por todos los que habían muerto, en ambos bandos. Todo por un desgraciado y abominable ser y sus ansias de poder.

_**desarrollaste mi sentido**_

_**del olfato y fue por ti que**_

_**aprendí a querer los gatos**_

_**despegaste del cemento**_

_**mis zapatos para escapar**_

_**los dos volando un rato.**_

¿Cuántas veces le dijo que debía mantenerse a salvo, evitar meterse en problemas y no hacer nada estúpido? Se lo decía cada vez que la veía, desde mucho antes de que empezara la guerra, la auténtica batalla. Después de lo del Ministerio, cuando todos dormían en la enfermería, estaba a su lado, murmurándole enfadado, porque estaba herida, y le había dicho tanto que tuviera más cuidado. Había ido con el resto de su familia, pero se quedó allí con ella después de ver que Ron y Ginny estaban, dentro de lo que cabía, bien.

_-Deja de refunfuñar – Susurró nada más despertarse, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Fred – Así pareces una vieja rezongona. _

_-Y tu una niña maleducada – Le sonrió, se quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, mirándose fijamente. – Pero así te quiero._

_-¿No estás enfadado conmigo, abuelito? – Preguntó, sonriendo, pero preocupada por si se enfadaba de verdad._

_-No contigo, pequeña, con Dolohov, ese…las pagará – La beso, una y otra vez, como solo Fred sabía besar, con besos de mariposa, apasionados, largos, profundos. Sin un patrón._

_**pero olvidaste una final**_

_**instrucción porque aún**_

_**no sé como vivir sin tu amor**_

Y de nuevo solloza, recordando el cuerpo sin vida, sin la sonrisa, sin la mirada traviesa. Jadea, se ahoga, siente nauseas y aun así tiene que sacar fuerzas de donde no queda nada para levantarse, limpiarse las lágrimas, porque no es la única que sufre, ahí fuera están sus hermanos, sus padres, que nada saben de su relación, que nunca lo sabrán porque ya no hay relación que anunciar.

-Y me dijiste que no me abandonarías – Tenia que culpar a alguien, Bellatrix ya estaba muerta, y había sido una promesa estúpida, pero era un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse para no caer más hondo – Me lo prometiste, ¿por qué te creí?

_**y descubrí lo que**_

_**significa una rosa**_

_**me enseñaste decir**_

_**mentiras piadosas**_

_-Nos vamos a la cama, mamá – Ginny subía con ella, sonriendo, sin saber qué en cuanto ella se durmiera, Hermione saldría de su habitación. – Buenas noches, Mione._

_-Buenas noches, Gin, que descanses – Cerraba los ojos, disimulando una sonrisa de anticipación. _

_**para poder a verte**_

_**a horas no adecuadas**_

_**y a reemplazar palabras**_

_**por miradas**_

_-¿La pequeña ratita de biblioteca se ha vuelto a escapar? – Siempre quedaban en el mismo lugar, la vieja habitación de Bill, alias trastero – Menos mal que soy bueno atrapando cosas. _

_Reían, perdidos en su pequeño y travieso juego, lleno de miradas y caricias, él era dulce, ella se deshacía entre sus brazos, se daban el uno al otro en la vieja cama, sin hacer nada por evitar que los escucharan. _

_-Cuando todo acabe...-Ese era el mejor tema para cuando terminaban desnudos – Ya no tendremos que escondernos en esta habitación. _

_-¿Ah, no?_

_-No, echaremos de una patada a George de nuestro cuarto y mi madre llamará a la puerta, gritando que tienes que mantener tu virtud – Rompían en carcajadas por la imagen mental de Molly Weasley fuera de la habitación mientras se dejaban llevar._

_**y fue por ti que escribí más**_

_**de 100 canciones**_

_**y hasta perdoné tus**_

_**equivocaciones**_

_- Fred, ¿has vuelto a esconder mi ropa interior?_

_-¿Yo? Qué va…estaba demasiado ocupado, habrá sido un gnomo de jardín. – La besó antes de terminar de vestirse – Pero puedes ir por ahí sin ropa interior. ¿Quien va a notarlo?_

_-Pues si al gnomo de jardín le da por enseñar mis bragas por la cocina…Todos verán mi ropa interior._

_-Gnomos pervertidos, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá y nadie verá las bragas que te pones para mi._

_-No tienes remedio._

_-Y__a__ti__te__encanta_.

_**y conocí más de mil formas de besar**_

_**y fue por ti que describí**_

_**lo que es amar**_

_**lo que es amar...**_

Salió del baño, le temblaban las rodillas, habían levantado las piedras, los hermanos mayores mantenían a su madre y a su hermana, que lloraban desconsoladas, Percy parecía en estado de shock, pero el que peor lo pasaba era George, que abrazaba el cuerpo. Ron fue el primero en verla, parada en mitad del desastre, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados.

-Herms… - Fue hacia ella, despacio, él también tenía las mejillas sucias, con las marcas de las lágrimas.

-Se ha ido, se ha ido de verdad – Murmuraba, nuevas lágrimas, y el corazón más roto que nunca. – Me abandonó. Después de todo.

Fred se había ido. La había abandonado. Después de enseñarle lo que era amar de verdad. Dejándola sola, rota, sin poder volver a sentir nada más que dolor.

Ya no había castillos en el aire, no había sueños, no había más "te quiero", no más escapadas nocturnas al cuarto de Bill, no más gnomos pervertidos, ni bromas con doble sentido sobre la mesa. No le quedaban más que los recuerdos y un corazón roto.


	2. Me enamore Hermione y Charlie

Capítulo II.- Angel & Khriz – Me enamoré – Charlie/Hermione – Romance

Desde que entrase en Hogwarts, Ron se había acostumbrado a escribirle cartas a su hermano mayor, Charlie, después de todo, dentro de todos sus hermanos, Bill y Charlie, eran los únicos que no se metían tanto con él. Le contaba las cosas más interesantes, o para quejarse.

Charlie siempre estaba en Rumania, casi siempre, por su amor a los dragones, iba muy poco a casa, una vez al año y no solía quedarse más de una o dos semanas.

Sin embargo, Charlie no sólo amaba los dragones. Amaba a Hermione. Se había ido enamorando a través de las cartas de Ron, cuando le hablaba de ella.

En el primer curso le sorprendía el avance desde llamarla "repelente marisabidilla", "rata de biblioteca marginada", hasta la última carta del curso, donde le relataba una ventura tan extraordinaria…y con la que habían ganada la Copa de la Casa después de tanto tiempo. Podría recitarlas de memoria:

"Charlie,

Esta ha sido la mejor y la peor semana posible, por un lado he conocido a Harry Potter, el de verdad, ¡con la cicatriz incluida! Estamos juntos en Gryffindor. Es diferente a como lo había imaginado, más majo y menos orgulloso, Malfoy le ofreció su amistad y la rechazo como quien rechaza caca de hipogrifo.

La persona que hace mi semana un asco, no es Malfoy, es una chica. Se llama Hermione Granger y es una marisabidilla, el ojito derecho de la profesora. Me alegra que Snape, que también es un repelente, no la vea tan increíblemente inteligente, como el resto de profesores. Lo responde todo, y no tiene ni un solo amigo. Nadie la soporta…"

El resto de la carta era simplemente quejándose de las normas de la escuela.

En la última hablaba de ella de otra manera:

"¡Charlie, hemos ganado la Copa de la Casa! ¡Hemos ganado a Slytherin! Tenías que haber visto la cara de esas asquerosas serpientes cuando Dumbledore cambió los adornos verde y plateado a rojo y dorado, con leones en vez de serpientes. Pero es lógico que ganáramos después de lo que pasamos para evitar que 'quien-tu-sabes' pudiera conseguir la piedra filosofal. Harry es definitivamente increíble, después de que pasáramos por delante del hocico de un perro de tres cabezas, voló en un enjambre de llaves hasta dar con una exactamente igual a la puerta para poder seguir avanzando. Y Herms, Hermione, tampoco lo hizo mal, primero aterrizamos en una planta que pensaba estrangularnos, pero ella recordó que era vulnerable a la luz y el calor porque Sprout lo mencionó" – la palabra subrayada tres veces – "en clase y luego resolvió el acertijo de Snape para que Harry siguiera adelante. No creas que yo no hice nada, tuvimos que jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, cosa de McGonagall. Pero esto es 'secreto' así que no se lo cuentes a mamá…"

Tres niños de once años, salvando el mundo. Casi parecía mentira, pero tanto los gemelos como Percy corroboraron que era verdad y Molly castigo a Ron dos semanas. En el fondo ella también estaba orgullosa de Ronald.

_**Hola ¿qué tal?**_

_**¿Cómo estas?**_

_**¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

_**tanto que él me hablo de ti**_

_**y es verdad,**_

_**todo lo que me dijo es así**_

_**pero se le olvido decir**_

En segundo las cartas eran similares, le contaba las cosas, siempre después de que pasara todo el peligro, como si no quisiera que interviniese. Había robado el coche de su padre para volar hasta Hogwarts y cayeron sobre el Sauce Boxeador, los vieron siete muggles y su padre tuvo que pagar cincuenta galeones. Harry hablaba pársel, lengua de serpientes, lo que lo señalaba como sospechoso de la Cámara de los Secretos. Prepararon una poción Multijugos para sacarle a Malfoy información, la chica fue la encargada de esa parte, no pudo ayudar más en eso porque se transformó en gato. Además de que la pequeña también había adivinado cómo se movía el monstruo por el castillo, y qué era. Estuvo un tiempo sin recibir noticias, hasta el final del curso donde le dijo que habían entrado en la Cámara de los Secretos, que el basilisco medía como mínimo treinta metros y que Ginny estaba a salvo, que alguien la había hechizado pero que no había sufrido mayor daño que el susto y todos los petrificados habían regresado a la normalidad.

_**Que eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres**_

_**que eres casi perfecta pero que no lo quieres**_

_**que no sientes lo mismo y aunque ni lo note ves**_

_**solo que del cariño de una pasión que muere**_

_**yo se que el es mi amigo por eso nunca te hable**_

_**pero hoy tengo que decirte que**_

En cada carta notaba que su hermano quería a la chica, el cariño que le iba cogiendo, incluso si el no se daba cuenta. También Harry Potter parecía muy importante para Ron. Era bueno que tuviera tan buenos amigos. En tercero no pudo dejar de reír durante un rato cuando le contó:

"…Tenías que haber visto como fue, porque fue increíble, el maldito Malfoy no dejaba de burlarse de Hagrid y Buckbeak, el hipogrifo por el que pasamos tanto tiempo en la biblioteca. Teníamos que salvarlo, no es malo, Malfoy solo es un quejica. Herms lo amenazó con la varita, le dijimos que lo valía, vamos, ni siquiera se había enfadado tanto cuando la llamo, ya sabes… 'sangre sucia', pero aceptó dejarlo y a la vez que se giraba para irnos de allí, cogió impulso, y le dio. Se quedó como un pasmarote, sin saber por dónde le vino el golpe. ¡Menudo idiota!..."

_**Me enamore, sin querer sin razón sin motivos**_

_**no se como fue pero**_

_**Me enamore tal ves fue todo lo que el me dijo**_

_**tal ves no este bien pero**_

Ese año no parecía ir muy bien entre ellos, algunas cartas parecía que estaban apuñaladas con la pluma, le costaba leer las quejas de Ron, que no eran pocas, sobre el gato de Hermione, con como casi destrozaron una grandiosa Saeta de Fuego por las dudas de que pudiera haberla enviado Sirius Black y todo porque la chica había querido ayudar. Él la apoyaba, por muy buena que sea una escoba, un asesino fiel a Voldemort andaba suelto, detrás de Harry, cualquier precaución es poca. También se quejaba del maltrato a Scabbers. Y estuvo a punto de responderle un "Ron, los gatos comen ratas y Scabbers es demasiado vieja", aunque hubiese sido cruel.

_**Y nadie manda en el corazón**_

_**herirlo no es mi intención**_

_**pero quien va a entender**_

_**que su alegría es mi perdición**_

_**sentiré la presión y el efecto**_

_**fallarle a un amigo por mis defectos**_

_**y a la vez conocer el amor perfecto**_

_**para mi esto no es pretextos**_

_**y no se al ver esto no valgo nada no se como darle cara**_

_**perdí un gran amigo que respetaba por tu cara**_

_**soy el que ahora lo apuñala**_

Muchas veces, mientras leía, le ponía cara a Hermione, le llamaba tanto la atención, una chica tan joven y tan inteligente, sólo la conocía a través de su hermano pequeño, pero para él, si fuese unos años mayor, sería la mujer perfecta. Una parte de si mismo se empeñaba en decirle que si fuera unos años mayor, perdería gran parte del interés por ella. Se la imaginaba, no una belleza, pero si guapa, mona. Una chica delgada y pequeña, con el pelo negro bien atado en una coleta, un moño o una trenza, a veces era rubia, y unos grandes ojos tras unas gafas de pasta, ojos curiosos, inteligentes…y una piel pálida y suave. Era un pervertido, un enfermo, un degenerado, por pensar en la amiga de su hermano pequeño. Llegó al punto que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pedir consejo, ¿pero a quién? No era un tema que pudiese hablar por carta, ni siquiera por la red flú. Todo se resolvió cuando su padre le dijo que irían al Mundial de Quidditch, todos, incluidos los amigos de Ronald.

_**Me enamore, sin querer sin razón sin motivos**_

_**no se como fue pero**_

_**Me enamore tal ves fue todo lo que el me dijo**_

_**tal ves no este bien pero**_

Llegó a casa más tarde de lo que habría previsto, uno de los dragones se había puesto de parto a ultima hora y lo necesitaban para mantener a la madre lo más tranquila posible y quitarle el huevo para revisarlo, así que perdió el transportador. Tuvo que esperar otras diez horas para el siguiente, en lo que se llevaban a cabo los trámites y demás. Todo ello le valió una buena regaña por parte de la señora Weasley. Cuando por fin llegó, sólo había dos personas despiertas: su madre, tan adorablemente maternal, con un buen plato de estofado caliente para él, y una chica pequeña, de pelo castaño en rizos indomables, y ávidos ojos color miel, encogida en uno de los sillones, con unos jeans y una camisa azul, con el enorme libro de "Hogwarts, una historia" entre sus manos.

-Hermione, querida – La chica levantó los ojos, maduros, serios y a la vez inocentes – Este es Charlie, Charlie, ella es Hermione.

La chica le sonrió, se iba a levantar para saludarlo, aunque el se adelantó y se agachó sobre ella para darle dos besos en las mejillas, que se ruborizaron enseguida. Era tan tierna, no era nada como él se la había imaginado y parecía perfecta, igualmente.

-Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti, la bruja más inteligente de tu generación – Y su mirada fue al libro que apretaba la chica contra el pecho – Es un libro muy bueno, pero no pensé que nadie lo leyese.

-Solo es algo de lectura ligera – Frunció el ceño – Hasta que tenga los libros para cuarto.

Y cada quien a su habitación. Ahora que Hermione tenía cuerpo y rostro físico y real en su mente, las cosas eran más difíciles, resultaba más fascinante y encantadora, incluso con los dientes delanteros un poco más grandes de lo normal. Aunque toda ella, era extraordinaria, nadie más que ella hacía hervir su sangre de una forma tan excitante. Mañana hablaría con Bill, lo necesitaba si iban a pasar algún tiempo, juntos.

-¿Te gusta Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La chica tan inteligente de CATORCE años que estudia con nuestro hermano PEQUEÑO Ronald? – Asintió, pasando por alto las palabras que su hermano había resaltado tan…amablemente. – Charlie, tío, tiene catorce años y tu veintiuno.

-No es como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

_**Paso como por arte de magia**_

_**me enamore de todo lo que el decía**_

_**de tu cara tus ojos tu boca tu piel**_

_**y cada amanecer muy bella te veías**_

_**dime que puedo hacer**_

_**si eres la mujer que me eriza la piel**_

_**(tú lo sabes)**_

_**se que es un error quererla a usted**_

_**pero a mi lado la quiero tener y.**_

Después llegó el ataque de los mortífagos, había estado a punto del colapso mental de lo preocupado que estaba. Y a ello solo consiguieron llegar más cosas peligrosas, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la vuelta de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la desaparición de las cartas de Ronald al llegar a Hogwarts la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge, Grimmauld Place, Sirius, su padre herido….tantas cosas en apenas dos años, y al final el trío desapareció. Se esfumó. Una misión que solo ellos podían cumplir y que podía hacer que acabasen jodidamente muertos. Como si él no lo hubiera pasado lo suficientemente mal cuando le habían dicho que sus hermanos y Hermione estaban heridos.

_**fue creciendo poco a poco**_

_**este amor tan fuerte que siento por ti**_

_**las noches son tan amargas**_

_**por que no te tengo aquí**_

_**fue creciendo el sentimiento**_

_**y sin darme cuenta**_

_**deseándote a ti**_

_**sin ti no puedo vivir**_

Durante la guerra intentó apartarse todo lo humanamente posible de los sentimientos, pero tenía sueños, sueños muy vívidos de dos cuerpos juntos, indecorosamente juntos y desnudos en una cama. Hermione ya era mayor de edad, y sí, le llevaba siete años. ¿Y a quién le importa?

_**Me enamore, sin querer sin razón sin motivos**_

_**no se como fue pero**_

_**Me enamore tal ves fue todo lo que el me dijo**_

_**tal ves no este bien pero**_

_**Me enamoré**_

Al acabar la guerra, Voldemort muerto, bajas para ambos bandos, no esperó. No se escapó como hasta entonces. Bill tenía a Fleur, Ron quería a Hermione, la había amado…como hermana, cuando casi muere Lavender a manos de Greyback se dio cuenta y permanecía a su lado. George y Fred tenían a dos chicas de Gryffindor…Incluso Remus estaba con Tonks y a Teddy, su hijo, y su diferencia entre edades era mucho más que siete simples años. No quería acabar como Snape, sacrificando su vida por una mujer a la que no tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentía, según contaban las malas lenguas, Snape había amado a Lily Potter hasta la locura y solo la había amado a ella. Buscó a su Lily particular hasta dar con ella en medio del salón, retirando escombros para hacer más sitio a los heridos y medimagos de St. Mungo.

_**Mi amor que te puedo decir**_

_**me enamore de ti**_

_**en el libro de los sentimientos**_

_**nada esta escrito**_

_**y en el lenguaje del amor**_

_**no existe el jamás y el por siempre**_

_**que el corazón decida**_

La cogió allí mismo, la abrazó contra su pecho, y la besó con fuerza, con ardiente necesidad, y no le importó que la gente mirase. Sonrió cuando ella correspondió, apoyando las manos en su pecho. Se separó unos milímetros. Ambos sonreían.

-Me enamoré de ti, Hermione Granger.

-Me enamoré de ti, Charles Weasley.


	3. Hush Hush Hermione

Capítulo III.- Pussycat Dolls – Hush Hush –Hermione

Ron había sido cruel, desconsiderado, arrogante y sobre todo, estúpido. La pelea había sido delante de la Madriguera, empezó como murmullos, alejados para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, y en algún punto habían alzado las voces y la familia, algunos invitados, y demás se habían asomado a la ventana para averiguar lo que pasaba.

-¡Siempre eres igual, Hermione, te la pasas todo el tiempo queriendo controlarnos a Harry, a mi y a todo el que se te pone por delante!

-¡Yo nunca quiero hacer eso, eres tu el que ni siquiera escucha mis consejos, pero en cuanto necesitas ayuda vienes a pedirme de todo!

-¡Porque eres mi amiga, se supone que es lo que hacen los amigos!

-¡No me importa ayudarte, Ronald, pero al menos intenta hacer algo por ti mismo en vez de esperar que lo hagan por los demás y deja de quejarte de lo cruel que es el mundo!

-Es por ese tipo de cosas que no hay nadie que te soporte, en todos estos años no has dejado de ser la marisabidilla, el ojito derecho de la profe – Lo dijo con la lengua llena de veneno, sin pensarlo realmente, y no se dio cuenta hasta que vio la cara de la chica palidecer – No quise decir eso…

-Pero lo hiciste, como todo lo que haces, lo haces sin pensarlo.

**I Never Needed You to Be Strong**

**I Never Needed You for Pointing Out My Wrongs**

**I Never Needed Pain, I Never Needed Strain**

**My Love for You Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known**

Estuvo a punto de recordarle las veces que los salvo, a los dos, ayudándoles con los deberes, quemando la capa de Snape, haciendo la poción Multijugos, adivinando cual era el monstruo…Pero no lo hizo, porque ella pensaba, porque ella no necesitaba que Ronald la aprobase, no más, no más desde que había acabado por destrozar el amor que se había ido fraguando en su interior al salir con Lavender y ser cruel con ella.

-Nunca piensas, solo hablas, hablas y hablas, y luego los demás te sacamos las castañas del fuego – le pinchó en el pecho, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios unidos en una delgada línea – Y actúas como un novio celoso en cuanto alguien me presta un poco de atención. ¿Tengo que recordarte que hasta hace poco más de dos años para ti yo no era una mujer?

-Vamos, Mione, es difícil verte como una mujer cuando no lo pareces, el pelo, la cara, ni siquiera tienes pecho y dudo que alguien más además de Viktor fuera a cogerte como primera opción – Hermione estaba congelada, Ron no podía estarle diciendo esas cosas – Es más, dudo que fueras su primera opción, posiblemente sus anteriores opciones le dijesen que no y…

El sonoro bofetón resonó en la quietud que los rodeaba, se había movido antes de pensar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque Ron se había pasado, demasiado.

**I Never Needed You for Judgement**

**I Never Needed You to Question What I Spent**

**I Never Ask For Help, I Take Care Of Myself,**

**I Don't Know Why You Think; you've Got a Hold on Me**

-Eres un… - Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo, entro en la Madriguera, donde todos los miraban fijamente, empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Mione, ¿qué estas haciendo? – Ginny estaba a su lado al segundo – No hagas caso de lo que dice Ron, mama ya le esta leyendo la cartilla, estoy segura que se disculpara.

-No, Ginny, tu hermano es incapaz de disculparse, tiene la maldita sensibilidad de un ladrillo – Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras seguía metiendo cosas, hasta que se cansó – No puedo creer que dijera eso…

-Yo tampoco, decía tonterías, tu decías la verdad, tienes todo mi apoyo – La pelirroja la abrazo, pasándole una mano por los hombros – Hay una reunión esta noche…nadie nos vigilará, que te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta, podemos camuflarnos con el _Glamour_e irnos a un pub muggle.

**And it's A Little Late for Conversations**

**There Isn't Anything for You to Say**

**And My Eye's Hurt, Hand's Shiver,**

**So Look At Me and Listen To Me Because**

Le hizo caso a Ginny, cogió un vestido corto, azul eléctrico y unos taconazos plateados, soltó los rizos de la coleta y se maquillo suavemente. Ginny, había optado por un vestido rojo y zapatos negros, además, llevaba algunas pulseras negras y una gargantilla también negra. Estaban guapísimas. Innegablemente.

-Sabes, Herms, Ron no sabe lo que se pierde – Se miraron al espejo, las dos estaban radiantes – Y deberías olvidarte de él, por esta noche.

Una voz en su cabeza le dijo "Esta noche, y para siempre"

Bajaron entre risas, algún chiste fácil sobre los Weasley, cualquier cosa para sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña, para que olvidara la discusión con Ron.

-Vaya, Ginny, Herms, que guapas estáis – Harry les sonrió desde el salón, estaba con los gemelos y ellos asentían aunque no miraran - ¿A dónde vais?

-A un pub muggle, allí no habrá problemas – Ginny cogió la mano de Hermione y la sacó de allí antes de que pudiera arrepentirse – Démonos prisa, Mione.

**I don't want Too, Stay another Minute**

**I don't want You, To Say a Single Word**

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

**There Is No Other Way; I Get the Final Say Because,**

**I don't want Too, Do this Any Longer**

**I don't want You, There's nothing Left To Say**

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

**Baby Hush, Hush**

Incluso si no quería ver a Ron, este estaba fuera, a punto de entrar, la miró de arriba abajo, y antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, desaparecieron en un crack y aparecieron frente a un pub, lleno de gente, ruido, música y risas.

-Esto es lo que necesitamos – Entraron en seguida y después de pedir algo de beber, sin demasiado alcohol, se metieron entre la multitud y empezaron a bailar, juntas, olvidándose de los amoríos rotos. – Definitivamente.

Las miraban, lo notaban, pero no conseguían saber quién o quienes, y lo ignoraron, incluso si la sensación empezaba a quemarlas vivas. Empezó una canción lenta y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más apartadas.

-Voy al baño, no te muevas – Hermione se levanto, no le gustaba dejarla sola, pero no le gustaba que la acompañasen al baño, donde además seguro que había muchas mujeres.

Extrañamente, estaba totalmente despejado. Se lavó las manos y se acarició el cuello, le encantaba estar ahí, olvidarse de lo desagradable que había sido Ron con ella, y de la guerra que tenían que luchar incluso con Voldemort muerto. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de un hombre, un hombre grande, de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, la oreja izquierda llena de piercing, al igual que su labio inferior.

-Soy Quinn – Le dijo, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios – Soy fotógrafo, y tú eres perfecta.

**I Never Needed Your Corrections**

**On Everything from How I Act To What I Say**

**I Never Needed Words**

**I Never Needed Hurts**

**I Never Needed You to Be There Everyday**

Le dio su tarjeta, con un llámame, después de una larga sesión de besuqueo en uno de los cubículos del baño. Tenía los ojos brillantes, los labios rojos, y se había olvidado de Ronald. No lo necesitaba en su vida, no, definitivamente nunca necesitaría a alguien como Ronald Bilius Weasley porque ella era definitivamente perfecta, no necesitaba sus palabras, sus constantes peleas, sus desprecios.

De vuelta a la Madriguera se quedó en su cama, dándole vueltas a la tarjeta de Quinn, Quinn Leveque. Fotógrafo. Gimió. Lo llamaría. En siete días lo llamaría.

**I'm Sorry for the Way I Let Go**

**From Everything I Wanted When You Came Along**

**But I'm never beaten From Broken up Defeated**

**I Know Next To You Is Not Where I Belong**

Y al día siguiente, preparó la maleta, no tenía otro lugar al que ir desde que desmemorizó a sus padres, para siempre, su casa había sido vendida, y si bien tenía dinero, no sabía donde quería ir. No podría vivir sin magia, pero tampoco podía separarse del mundo muggle.

-¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?

-Me voy a ir.

-¿Por lo de Ron? – La voz de Ginny fue estridente, se estaba enfadando a la vez que estaba triste.

-No, esto es porque no puedo quedarme toda la vida en la Madriguera, por mucho que os adore – Hizo una pausa – No quiero estar cerca de Ron, necesito mi espacio, mi hogar, necesito alejarme de la guerra, sin alejarme.

No había tiempo para explicaciones.

-Ayer conocí a un chico – Eso distraería a la pelirroja, no había tiempo para explicarle lo que había estado pensando desde ayer.

**And it's A Little Late for Explanations**

**There Isn't Anything That You Can Do**

**And My Eye's Hurt, Hand's Shiver,**

**So You Will Listen When I Say**

Tardo mucho más de siete días en irse, cuando quedó con Quinn le explicó que estaba por mudarse, que todavía no sabía donde terminaría, pero que estaba interesada en seguir viéndolo, y dejarle claro que estaba interesado en él, como amigo, como rollo ocasional, como lío…Pero necesitaba algo de tiempo.

-Vente a vivir conmigo – Una proposición simple, llana – Vivo solo, y cada vez es más complicado pagar el alquiler, lo pagaremos a medias.

Y aceptó, porque necesitaba su propio espacio, estaría en la línea del mundo muggle y el mundo mágico.

-A mí alrededor suelen pasar cosas extrañas e inexplicables, ¿no te importará?

-No, siempre y cuando no te importe que mi casa sea también mi estudio.

-Para nada, Quinn. ¿Cuánto es al mes?

Tres días más tarde vio el apartamento, grande, tres habitaciones, dos oficinas, una de ellas más bien una biblioteca poco usada – "No soy mucho de leer" – dos baños, una cocina, y un salón, y un montón de fotos y material de fotografía.

-Me encanta – Y por doscientas libras al mes, no estaba nada mal – En cuanto quieras, me mudo.

-Mañana, te ayudaré con tus cosas, si quieres.

-No te preocupes, traeré a una amiga para que me ayude – Lo único era mantener a Quinn lejos de la magia, por el momento.

**I don't want Too, Stay another Minute**

**I don't want You, To Say a Single Word**

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

**There Is No Other Way; I Get the Final Say Because,**

**I don't want Too, Do this Any Longer**

**I don't want You, There's nothing Left to Say**

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

**Baby Hush, Hush**

Ron se quejó, pataleó, cada vez que se encontraban le gritaba, y con cada palabra que decía, a Hermione le quedaba más claro. Su lugar no estaba con Ron, no lo amaba, no lo quería de esa manera, no tenía que decir nada más, por su parte, estaba todo dicho.

-Me voy a ir, te guste o no, Ronald, no voy a seguir aquí, y si todavía valoras mi amistad, te callarás, me apoyarás y dejarás de gritarme – Sin lugar a dudas, no quedaba nada que decir.

A veces le preguntaban si era por la discusión, su respuesta: "son un cúmulo de cosas". Quinn era amable con ella, cuando se mudó le hizo una pequeña cena, hablaron, se conocieron, y Hermione empezó a notar que su mundo se iba ampliando, que no se reducía a Harry y los Weasley, a la Orden del Fénix o el Ministerio de Magia y Hogwarts.

**No More Words, No More Lies, No More Crying**

**No More Pain, No More Hurt, No More Trying**

**Yeaaaaahh**

**Because**

**I don't want Too, Stay another Minute**

**I don't want you, to Say a Single Word**

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

**There Is No Other Way; I Get the Final Say Because,**

**I don't want Too, Do this Any Longer**

**I don't want You, There's nothing Left to Say**

**Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush**

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

**Baby Hush, Hush**

Acabada la guerra, ella tenía un lugar al que ir y refugiarse, incluso con los mortífagos todavía en busca y captura en el mundo mágico, en el mundo muggle, ella era Hermione Jane Granger, bibliotecaria a medio tiempo, huérfana. Podía abstraerse un poco de ser "La mejor amiga del héroe de la comunidad mágica, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, heroína de la guerra y muchos blablabla", de las muertes, de todo.

-Hermione, voy a salir, ¿quieres que te compre algo de la tienda? – Quinn la ayudaba tanto, le sonrió – Ya sé, palitos de chocolate o quizás prefieras helado de chocolate.

Asintió. El chocolate le recordaba a Remus. El pelo rojo de Quinn a Ron, muerto en la batalla, frente a Rabastan Lestrange. Suspiró cuando se vio sola y miró la fotografía de los tres en su escritorio, lleno de papeles del Ministerio de Magia. Ronald. Pensaba mucho en él, la única perdida en la familia Weasley, había arreglado las cosas con él, al final de todo, lo había hecho, si, su amor estaba roto, no tenían cosas que decirse, pero saber que, aunque su lugar no era a su lado, podía seguir contando con su amigo pelirrojo, le alegraba un poco, la mantenía en una nube de felicidad. Acarició la imagen en movimiento, Ron y Harry la abrazaban, y sonreían.

**Yeaaaaahh (Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush)**

**I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken**

**Baby**

Sí, su amor estaba roto, pero lo habían dicho todo. Ron descansaba en paz, y el alma de Hermione estaba en calma. Ahora solo quedaba sobrevivir a las cicatrices de la guerra. Contar con un espacio propio, con Quinn, y con sus amigos ayudaba.


	4. Scars I wanna hide Hermione y Bill

Nota de la autora: Este es un one-shot, es decir, no encontre la canción ideal, al principio era Broken, pero no me parecía que le hiciera justicia. Os reto a encontrar una canción que le pegue ;)

Pueden encontrar la portada de este fic en mi perfil o en Deviantart buscando mi usuario (LadyDarkBlood)

Capítulo IV – Bill Weasley/Hermione Granger – Scars I wanna Hide

La miraba sobre el periódico, el Profeta volvía a hablar del Trío de Oro: Harry Potter casándose con Ginevra Weasley en poco más de dos meses. Ronald Weasley saliendo con Luna Lovegood, y Hermione Granger, demasiado ocupada en su trabajo en St. Mungos como sanadora e investigadora, soltera.

La última era la que más llamaba la atención, la gente hacia suposiciones sobre su vida privada por lo hermética que era, porque no concedía entrevistas, porque no salía con nadie, porque a pesar de pasar un año conviviendo con dos jóvenes hormonados no había pasado nada entre ellos. Rita Skeeter se empeñaba en ensañarse con ella.

Y Bill seguía observándola sobre el periódico, sin que se diera cuenta, grabando hasta el mínimo detalle: su pelo rizado, atado en un moño alto, con algunos rizos cayendo descuidadamente, unos ojos grandes y de color miel, piel clara, ¿será tan suave como parece? Un cuerpo delgado, delicado, femenino.

Muchas veces se pregunta porque sigue yendo a la Madriguera, porque acude cuando la invitan, como Charlie y Bill, Hermione tenía que soportar las constantes reprimendas de la Sra. Weasley sobre su soltería, su falta de interés por buscar pareja, tener hijos…Los gemelos hacía apuestas sobre cuando dejaría de asistir a las cenas de los domingos.

-Otra portada sobre Harry y su boda, ¿no? – La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Quizás Ron y Luna?

-De ti, ¿quieres leerlo? – Hermione siempre lo sorprendía, bueno, más bien la falta de reacción hacia su cara destrozada por Greyback. – No es tan…mala.

-Déjamelo, veamos que nos trae Rita Skeeter esta vez – Se lo tendió, rozando sus dedos y dejando que esa pequeña corriente que no había sentido nunca con Fleur lo embargase. – Bueno, solo sale con lo de siempre: mi adicción al trabajo, los resultados perfectos en mi vida han afectado a mis ansias de fama y ya no busco el poder y el dinero en parejas, porque no tengo parejas. Cada día la encuentro más insoportable.

Bill se rió, estaban extrañamente solos en la Madriguera, salvo Charlie que seguía durmiendo y Percy que estaba encerrado en su cuarto, trabajando. Ginny, Molly y Luna habían ido a comprar el vestido de la menor de los Weasley, dejando a los cuatro a cargo de preparar las mesas y sillas en el jardín trasero. Los gemelos en su tienda, Ron y Harry en el Ministerio, buscando al resto de mortífagos, y su padre, el Sr. Weasley, en su trabajo.

-Pero que bueno, el desayuno servido y el periódico – Charlie se sentó en la mesa, sirviéndose salchichas y beicon, en unos pantalones cortos – Hace un calor de demonios, ¿quién viene a darse un baño en el lago?

-Yo voy – Bill se apuntó al plan, la verdad es que si que hacía calor - ¿Hermione?

-Me quedaré leyendo un libro – La castaña llevaba ese día una camisa de manga larga, y un escote en v, además de unos pantalones vaqueros. – Pasadlo bien.

-¿No tienes calor así vestida? – Los dos hermanos iban con pantalones cortos, Bill con camisa, se decía que porque tenía decencia – Vamos, Herms, un baño te sentará muy bien.

-Bueno, ven con nosotros, no te quedes aquí encerrada – Bill intentaba convencerla – Ponte el bañador, no tienes que meterte en el agua, pero por si te animas después.

-Bueno, pero nada de tirarme, ni mojarme, llevaré el libro – Aceptó.

Algo más que añadir a la larga lista de cosas que adoraba de Hermione, era su pasión por el saber, por los conocimientos. Tenían discusiones, largas, en cualquier sitio, sobre cualquier libro, a veces Percy y Charlie se les unían, incluso Luna, hablaban sobre diferentes libros y lo pasaban estupendamente.

El lago de la Madriguera era un pequeño lago artificial, que crearon sus padres al construir la casa, pero que se llenaba con el agua del río que pasaba cerca. Charlie se lanzó sin pensarlo, Bill por su parte se quedó unos minutos en la orilla. Hermione leía el nuevo libro que había adquirido, algo sobre heridas realizadas con magia, se había cambiado, llevaba un vestido corto, casi una camisa larga, de mangas largas y un cuello redondo.

-El agua esta genial, vamos, pareja, entren los dos y hagamos una guerra – Charlie parecía un crío, definitivamente era un crío.

Bill se unió, pero la castaña se quedó fuera, metiendo ocasionalmente los pies para leer algo más relajada y el baño de "un rato" duró hasta que llegaron Ron y Harry que se unieron a la fiesta, los gemelos que usaban la magia para hacerlo más divertido…Luna y Ginny se unieron al rato, pero más bien a tomar el sol mientras le contaban a Hermione las compras, entre susurros.

-Señoritas, es hora del baño – Ron cogió en brazos a Luna, que sonrió y enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, y Harry cogió a Ginny, por su parte, Fred o George cogió a Hermione.

-No, no, bájame, no quiero entrar – Ella era más…reticente a meterse en el agua, pero no le sirvió de mucho porque acabo dentro, peleándose con el gemelo. - ¡Te dije que no quería entrar!

-Vamos, Herms, hace calor y te mereces un baño – Ron y Harry la ayudaron a levantarse, mirando mal al gemelo – Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte tanto.

-No pasa nada, voy a cambiarme – Y antes de que pudieran responderle, salió casi corriendo, olvidando la silla donde se había sentado, el libro.

-Vas a disculparte, Fred, o te rompo la nariz – Ron estaba bastante cabreado, más de lo que debería por una pequeña broma.

-Voy a ver si mamá necesita ayuda. – Bill dejó al resto en el agua mientras iba a la Madriguera, pero para ver como estaba Hermione. Subió al cuarto de su hermana - ¿Hermione?

No se oía un solo ruido dentro, así que abrió la puerta, se encontró con Hermione, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero, con una falda corta, y una camisa entre las manos, absorta en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que la estaba observando. A ella y todas las cicatrices que tenía en el vientre.

-¿Hermione? – la joven dio un pequeño salto, y se tapó con la camisa. - ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, ¿te importa si hablamos más tarde? Estoy cambiándome.

Salió, un segundo, antes de volver a entrar, no supo porque lo hizo, pero se quedo mirando a Hermione, fijamente, como siempre lo hacía desde el ataque de Greyback, desde que Fleur lo abandonó por las cicatrices de su cara, cuando la francesa se fue llorando le rompió el corazón. Su madre había despotricado, Ginny había gritado, había intentado ir a buscarla y hacerle su famoso Mocomurciélago, la miro interesado, curioso, ansioso.

Ella ya estaba vestida, pero todavía frente al espejo y aprovecho eso para acercarse por la espalda y sujetar sus muñecas, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Sostuvo las muñecas solo con una mano y empezó a desabrochar los botones, uno por uno, ante el desconcierto y nerviosismo de Hermione.

-Bill, ¿qué haces? ¡Para!

-No.

Acaricio la curva de sus senos, mirando el reflejo, su sangre hervía, estaba excitándose, sabía lo hermosa que era la mejor amiga de sus hermanos, su amiga, por ponerle nombre, pero siempre iba más bien tapada.

-¿Quién te las hizo?

Al principio no respondió, extasiada por las caricias de Bill sobre su piel, sobre sus cicatrices, haciendo figuras imaginarias.

-Dolohov, en el Departamento de Misterios. – Suspiró – Para, Bill, por favor.

No podía parar, estaba como una roca en sus pantalones, y las manos temblándole de anticipación. Lentamente le soltó las manos, esperando que lo empujase, que lo echase de una patada en el culo, ya estaba pensando en la ducha de agua fría que iba a necesitar, pero Hermione no se movió, se quedo entre sus brazos, y le dejo quitarle la camisa. Ahora podía ver el motivo por el que siempre tenía que llevar mangas largas. La palabra "Sangre sucia" (N/A: Recordemos que en inglés es "Mudblood") en su antebrazo.

-Bellatrix, en Malfoy Manor, durante la guerra.

-No es motivo para esconderte, para avergonzarte – Le susurró, disfrutando del escalofrío que provocó – Y menos con nosotros.

La giró entre sus brazos, la miró un segundo antes de besarla, un choque de bocas, ardiente, duro, cariñoso y lleno de ternura, como nunca había besado a Fleur, porque la francesa era muy delicada.

-Bill – su nombre sonaba a coro celestial de su boca - ¿Por qué…?

-Las cicatrices no son para esconderlas, no las tuyas, demuestran por lo que has pasado – Inclino la cara cuando ella le acarició sus propias cicatrices – Yo dejé de sentirme mal por las mías, cuando se fue Fleur.

Era cierto, ambos tenían cicatrices, les gustaría esconderlas, borrarlas, pero no podían, solo les quedaba vivir con ellas, día a día. Cómo Hermione lo veía, estaban remendados después de haber sido rotos.

-Te espero abajo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para verla bajar con una camisa que dejaba su vientre a la vista, con un buen escote y de asillas delgadas, además de un mini pantalón. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿T apetece darnos un baño a medianoche? – le preguntó en un susurro – Tu y yo, desnudos…

La vio sonrojarse, adorable, quiso besarla de nuevo, delante de toda la familia, pero se aguantó.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a medianoche en el lago.

Habían dado el primer paso, todavía se lo guardaban para ellos, su relación sin nombre, su algo, pero esperaban que llegase el día donde pudieran dejar de esconderse, dejar de esconder las cicatrices que tanto querían borrar y ser felices.


	5. Bad Reputation Hermione y Snape

Nota IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje obsceno y sexo explicito e implícito, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Capítulo V – Avril Lavigne – Bad Reputation – Severus x Hermione – Drama/Romance

-Por favor, Sev, por favor, aguanta un poco – Lloraba mientras lavaba las heridas del profesor de pociones, aunque a este le costara cada vez más respirar – Pronto llegará Madam Pomfrey, aguanta, por favor...

Se limpió las lágrimas, necesitaba ser más fría, dejar que su mente dominase sus sentimientos.

-Ve-vete a…ayudar…a P-Potter – Consiguió abrir un poco los ojos, lo justo para ver a Hermione.

-No puedo dejarte solo, y tu no puedes abandonarnos – Sollozó, apretándose contra el costado de Snape – No nos abandones, te necesitamos.

¿Y cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Hasta aquella situación les seguía un largo camino…

**I****don't****give****a****damn****'bout****my****reputation  
>You're<strong>**living****in****the****past****it's****a****new****generation  
>A<strong>**girl****can****do****what****she****wants****to****do****and****that's  
>What<strong>**I'm****gonna****do  
>An'<strong>**I****don't****give****a****damn****'****bout****my****bad****reputation**

-Señorita Granger, si vuelve a levantar la mano se pasará tres meses castigada – Sonrió, era complicado tener una estudiante como ella, pero era peor no tener una mujer así – Y lo digo en serio.

Veinte minutos de preguntas y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mano levantada.

-Nos veremos hoy por la noche y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

No se tomaron su tiempo, no había preeliminares, estar tanto tiempo sin tocarse hacía que al tener diez minutos a solas, les diera tiempo de quitarse la falda, levantarse la túnica y unirse entre gemidos ansiosos. En cualquier lugar. A cualquier hora. Siempre y cuando estuviesen solos.

Y ahora la tenía una hora entera, lo harían incluso contra la chimenea, a riesgo de que Snape recibiera una visita nocturna de algún profesor.

-¿Profesor?

-Pase, señorita Granger – Se quitó la túnica y la dejo sobre la silla - ¿Qué castigo debería imponerle para que aprenda a callarse en clase?

-¿No tenía ganas de castigarme, señor?

-Solo te falta ronronear – Se desprendió del cinturón y abrió la camisa, al girarse la chica ya estaba sobre una mesa, en ropa interior. – para ser una gatita. ¿Saben sus amigos lo rápida que es para subirse la falda?

-Por favor, señor, tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Y viste ropa interior de Slytherin – ironizó.

-¿Le molesta, señor?

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? – La chica se encogió de hombros mientras le entregaba su varita – Gracias, señorita Granger, se la devolveré más tarde.

-¿Cómo quiere empezar mi castigo, señor?

Con un simple movimiento de varita, la Gryffindor tenía un lindo collar atado a una fina cadena de plata, desde su cuello hasta la mano de Snape.

-Ya sabe como me gusta jugar, señorita Granger.

**Oh****no****not****me**

**An'****I****don't****give****a****damn****'bout****my****reputation  
>Never<strong>**said****I****wanted****to****improve****my****station  
>An'<strong>**I'm****only****doing'****good  
>When<strong>**I'm****having'****fun  
>An'<strong>**I****don't****have****to****please****no****one  
>An'<strong>**I****don't****give****a****damn  
>'Bout<strong>**my****bad****reputation  
><strong>

Claro que sabía como le gustaba jugar. Se arrodillo frente a él, sin tocarlo, usando sólo los dientes y la lengua para bajarle la bragueta y apartar la ropa interior, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, para empezar a darle placer oral. Severus tenía que aceptar que cada día lo hacía mucho mejor, o el duraba menos.

_La tensión sexual, las humillaciones, y el que Snape la pillara masturbándose en un aula vacía. Era todo lo necesario para empezar esa relación prohibida. Primero se había quedado en estado de shock, ¿cómo no? La chica era la imagen de la Inmaculada Concepción. Luego notó lo duro que estaba con la erótica visión, y los sonidos, los pantalones empezaban a molestarle._

_-¿Qué cree que hace, señorita Granger? – del susto que le dio seguro que se hizo daño al intentar recomponerse rápidamente._

_-¡Profesor Snape! – Estaba colorada, aterrada, sudorosa y muy nerviosa – Yo-yo…_

_-Debería quitarle todos los puntos a su casa por semejante comportamiento inmoral, señorita – No dejaba de mirarla, de arriba abajo, sus labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados, sus ojos vidriosos… - ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros de usted?_

_-¡Por favor, no lo haga!_

_-¿Por qué no? – Escucharla suplicando lo excitaba más y más - ¿Qué puede hacer usted para impedírmelo?_

_-Por favor, señor, cualquier cosa…_

_Sonrió. Que fácil y que cliché resultaba todo._

_-Dese la vuelta, las manos en la pared y las piernas separadas – Se colocó justo detrás de ella, presionando su erección contra las firmes nalgas - ¿Qué debería hacer?_

**Oh****no,****not****me  
>Oh<strong>**no,****not****me**

**I don't give a damn  
>'Bout my reputation<br>I've never been afraid of any deviation  
>An' I don't really care<strong>

_Ignoró el cuerpo tembloroso, le subió la falda hasta la cintura y le dio una nalgada, disfrutando del consiguiente gritó que se le escapó a Hermione. Al cabo de diez o quince minutos de golpes duros y secos, la chica no gritaba de dolor, si no que ronroneaba de placer._

_-Qué leona tan pervertida – Le hizo la ropa interior a un lado, se bajo la bragueta, dejando su miembro libre y entro muy despacio entre sus carnosos y juveniles pliegues – Esto es lo que quieres, mira lo mojadita que estás. ¿Es tu primera vez?_

_Estaba casi seguro de que así era, preguntaba por humillarla un poco más antes de hacerla suya._

_-Si, señor – le tembló la voz, no le pregunto si estaba asustada, sabía que era de la excitación, después de todo, era una pervertida._

_-Te dolerá – Y aun sabiéndolo, no se contuvo, entro de una sola embestida, disfrutando de su estrecha calidez y humedad – Joder…_

_Hacía años que no estaba con una mujer virgen, a penas había estado con dos o tres y en su adolescencia, hacía muchos años, en Malfoy Manor. Y de todas, Hermione era la más deliciosa. Empezó a moverse después de haberle dado unos minutos para acostumbrarse a su falo, alternando ritmos rápidos, superficiales, con lentos y profundos. Por los gemidos, adivinaba que a Granger le estaba gustando._

_-Esto era lo que necesitabas – Se burló en su oído - ¿Qué hacías aquí, Granger?_

_-Ron y Harry, estaban con sus…parejas…era inevitable que yo… - La vio sonrojarse._

_Granger tenía necesidades, y se avergonzaba de ello. Mujeres._

**If****you****think****I'm****strange  
>I<strong>**ain't****gonna****change  
>An'<strong>**I'm****never****gonna****care  
>'Bout<strong>**my****bad****reputation**

_Ella tuvo dos orgasmos y justo cuando estaba alcanzando el tercero, él la acompañó, con un gruñido gutural desde el fondo del pecho._

_-Ya esta satisfecha, vuelva a la Torre antes de que le quite puntos – Mientras se arreglaba la ropa, la chica se levantó corriendo, sabía que acababa de romper el encanto del momento pero tenía tantas cosas que pensar. _

-Levántese, señorita Granger – Tiró de la cadena para levantarla de su posición arrodillada entre sus piernas - ¿Dónde le gustaría que la hiciera corrérse hoy?

-¿Por qué no en la mesa de Harry y Ron?

-Eres tan, tan sucia – Y aun así, le encantaba como pensaba la chica, sería como montárselo con Lily en la mesa de Potter y Black. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. – Tendrás que bañarte muy bien hoy, mañana irás con Potter y Weasley de vacaciones.

Y lo que les dolía tener que separarse durante las semanas que durarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Irían a Grimmauld Place, con Sirius y la familia Weasley, pero le hubiese encantado quedarse en Hogwarts y saber que por las noches podía escurrirse en el despacho de Snape y hacer cosas sucias con él.

No la dejó ir hasta pasada medianoche, le dejo un par de marcas en el cuello, en las caderas y las nalgas bien rojas, tenía un fetiche con eso de darle nalgadas como castigo, cuando terminaba sin su permiso o cuando no lo satisfacía correctamente. A ella no le molestaba, le excitaba que el tuviera tanto poder sobre ella, y las marcas podía ocultarlas bajo la ropa.

-Nos veremos después de Navidad, profesor Snape, para seguir con el castigo – Se despidió y volvió a la sala común.

Tenía unas horas para dormir, tendría que levantarse a las seis para asearse antes del desayuno, terminar de preparar el baúl, llegar al tren, cumplir con sus deberes…Estaba dormida antes de tocar la almohada y al día siguiente…

-Hermione, Hermione…-Lavender la removía entre sueños para levantarla – Es hora de desayunar, Ro-ro esta esperándote con Ginny y Harry.

-Todavía no me he duchado – Y Parvati estaba usando el baño, genial – Iros sin mí, nos veremos para el tres.

Su estómago protesto mientras preparaba el baúl y se aseguraba de tener todos los libros necesarios para hacer sus deberes, ayer tampoco había cenado demasiado por los nervios de un encuentro nuevo. Al final, apenas le dio tiempo de repasarse las piernas y axilas, hacer algo con su pelo que estaba peor que nunca, y darse una ducha de dos minutos, antes de que la sacaran para irse a coger el tren. Ni siquiera podría ver a Severus. Quizás si había alguna reunión o cuando fuese a llevarle las pociones a Lu… ¡Lupin! ¡Se había olvidado de él! Vivía con Sirius y tenía súper olfato. Solo le quedaba rezar.

****

**Oh no, not me  
>Oh no, not me<strong>

**An' I don't give a damn  
>'Bout my reputation<br>The world's in trouble  
>There's no communication<strong>

No solo no tuvo suerte, porque Lupin fue a buscarlos a la estación King Cross, y se paso todo el viaje hasta Grimmauld Place viéndola fijamente, entre confundido, espantado y horrorizado, sino que no contó con que Sirius, siendo un animago también pudiese oler a Severus sobre y en ella.

-¿Has estado con Snivellus últimamente, princesa? – No sonreía cuando lo pregunto, sabía a qué olía, y si bien era algo nauseabundo, muy nauseabundo, era increíblemente divertido por otro lado.

Y los dioses se apiadaran de no quedarse a solas con Sirius.

-Ayer estuvo castigada por ser una marisabidilla – Ron fue quien respondió mientras subía con Harry y Ginny con sus cosas.

-Jodidamente castigada – No le quito los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció por una de las puertas en el primer piso.

Más tarde en la biblioteca, un buen escondite, Lupin se sentó frente a ella, con una mirada muy extraña.

-Hermione… - Ni siquiera parecía querer hablar con eso de ella – Sé que eres muy inteligente, la más inteligente de tu generación…

Pestañeo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Sabes donde te estás metiendo, princesa? Snivellus no es lo que se dice…-se giró para ver a Sirius, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonreía, pero no era la sonrisa de siempre.

-No lo amo, ni me ama, gracias por preocuparos, pero no es más que…algo físico.

-¿Has probado con otra persona? – Quiso preguntarle a Lupin con quién esperaba comparar a Severus, pero se mordió la lengua.

-Me da todo lo que necesito. No quieran que entre en detalles – Ambos hicieron un gesto con la boca, casi idéntico.

-No te preocupes por detalles, lo olemos – Se quedaron hablando un rato más, nada que ver con Snape.

Si bien se comportaban como siempre, cuando había reunión de la Orden, o cualquier excusa que tuviese Snape para ir a Grimmauld Place, ambos no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

**An' everyone can say  
>What they want to say<br>It never gets better anyway  
>So why should I care<strong>

Luego de las vacaciones, Snape y Hermione estaban más unidos, ella recibía muchos castigos, él se saltaba clases con los de tercero para pasar mucho tiempo en su despacho.

A menudo tenían que separarse porque según el profesor de pociones "era difícil complacerla y era complicado no querer hundirse en ella a todas horas".

Estallo la guerra, la desgracia, Dumbledore murió, Harry, Ron y ella misma tuvieron que ir a buscar los Horrocruxes y aunque seguía viendo a Snape en el Caldero Chorreante una o dos veces al mes, una o dos horas de sexo desestresante, furioso si alguno había tenido un mal día.

Y eso llevaba de nuevo al principio, Hermione gritando, pidiendo ayuda, y la vida de Snape escapándose lentamente entre sus dedos.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Por aquí, por favor! – Sentía tanta impotencia, no podía compararse a la sensación que le quemaba el pecho cuando Ron sufrió la despartición. – Vamos, Severus, por favor…aguanta, aguanta.

Puso las manos que tenía entrelazadas sobre su vientre, un poco abultado, sollozando sobre el cuerpo moribundo de su amor. ¿Cuándo se le había ido esto de las manos? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Severus Snape? Ahora, si no llegaba la ayuda pronto, ambos morirían, él por el veneno de Nagini, ella de pena.

-Señorita Granger, necesito que se separe – La profesora McGonagall la sostuvo en lo que Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de las heridas – Necesito que salgan de aquí. Hay gente en el gran salón que la está esperando.

**'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
>Oh no, not me<br>Oh no, not me**

Arriba en el Gran Salón, el hedor a muerte era nauseabundo, la visión de los cuerpos cubiertos por las sábanas lo hacían todavía peor. No quería ver quienes habían caído en la batalla, a cuantos seres queridos había perdido. Sirius estaba con Remus mientras este lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Tonks, a penas la miraron cuando pasó detrás de ellos, los Weasley estaban un poco más allá, llorando sobre Percy (N/A: No voy a cargarme a Fred, ni a George, no teniendo a Ron y Percy). Se le cerraba la garganta, el estómago le ardía, pero no podía llorar. Caminaba como una zombi.

-Mione – Harry tapaba el cuerpo de Colin Creevey, estaba herido, pero vivo, se alegraba - ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Abajo, con S…el profesor Snape – Nadie debía saber de la relación con el profesor de pociones – Puede estar muerto, quizás no sobreviva.

Desde que parecía que iba a desmayarse allí mismo, el niño que vivió prefirió llevarla a un lugar apartado, Ginny y Ron se unieron al verlos salir del salón, hombro con hombro, al jardín, la zona cercana al lago y que no estaba quemada hasta los cimientos. Mientras que Ginny y Harry se perdieron por un lado, Ron se quedó con ella. Nervioso, como si necesitara contarle algo muy importante.

-Siento lo de Percy, Ron, lo siento mucho.

-Era un egocéntrico, pero había pedido perdón, le salvo la vida a Fred. Penélope esta devastada, lo superará, no estoy tan segura de si mamá será capaz – La Sra. Weasley era una gran madre, y esto la dejaría totalmente echa polvo.

-¿Y Lavender?

Así que era eso lo que quería decirle, su cara puso un rictus de dolor, y pensó lo peor.

****

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>You're living in the past<br>It's a new generation  
>An' I only feel good<br>When I got no pain**

-Greyback, la destrozo, la abrió en canal, pero vivirá, increíble pero cierto, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo – Y para eso tanto nerviosismo.

-Suerte, seguro que te dice que sí.

Se hizo una pausa entre ellos, una larga, un silencio tranquilo.

-No se lo digas a nadie, eres el primero en saberlo. – Miro el lago, buscando algún indicio del calamar gigante – Estoy embarazada.

Ni siquiera Severus lo sabía. Para ser una noticia tan grande, el pelirrojo se lo tomó con calma, bueno, relativa calma, se quedó con la boca abierta un par de minutos.

-¿De quién? ¿Cuándo?

-De Snape, nos veíamos una o dos veces al mes, cuando no me tocaba guardia, y estabais durmiendo, sé que estuvo mal, pero…llevábamos saliendo desde el final de quinto… - A diferencia de Ron, Snape no tenía planes de casarse con ella, dudaba que lo amase – Puede estar muerto, Ron, y yo estoy embarazada con su hijo.

Se derrumbó, le importaba una mierda su reputación, la de Snape, quería que viviera, quería que conociera a su hijo, incluso si no se casaban, si no vivían juntos, quería que su hijo llevase el apellido del amor de su vida y eso, gracias a un loco bastardo sería imposible. Incluso si el niño tenía el pelo negro, los ojos negros y esa nariz aguileña. Lloró en brazos de Ron que intentaba animarla…a su manera.

-Encontrarás otro hombre, Herms, eres una gran bruja, cualquier hombre se humillaría por ti – Rió en medio de un sollozo, y siguió llorando hasta el amanecer.

Al parecer empezarían pronto los entierros, ya habían acabado el conteo de muertos, y la cifra no era baja. Habían perdido a tantos, incluido Severus Snape, cuyo cuerpo yacía en medio de un montón de caras conocidas. Intentó mantenerse lo más entera que pudo, Ron tenía una mano sobre su hombro, la miraba preocupado. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el gesto, y muchos, lo malinterpretaron.

**An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
>An' I don't give a damn<br>'Bout my bad reputation  
><strong>

Cinco meses después, Rita Skeeter se ensañaba con ella, tras cada aparición en público, con su vientre abultado, su ropa de premamá, y sin un anillo en el dedo. Intentaba adivinar quien era el padre, los candidatos estaban entre el niño que vivió dos veces, y Ron Weasley, incluso si estos dos estaban prometidos, incluso si negaban una y otra vez que Hermione fuera algo más que una amiga. No mucha gente de su entorno la tomaba en cuenta, por Dios, esa mujer no aprendía y se preocupaba si no entendía que si quería podía meterla en Azkaban con el secretito que todavía sabía de ella.

Fuera de eso la vida seguía, ella vivía en Grimmauld Place, con Remus, Sirius y el pequeño y encantador Ted Lupin, el hijo de su antiguo profesor. Harry los visitaba de vez en cuanto y Ginny y Lavender se pasaban mucho tiempo por allí, Lavender un poco por Lupin, porque la ayudaba con eso de ser una mujer-lobo, y porque Hermione le enseñaba a prepararse para si misma la poción Matalobos, la misma que preparaba mes a mes para el otro hombre-lobo. Bill y Charlie se movieron a la Madriguera, Bill abandonado por su mujer, Fleur, Charlie aprovechando una nueva reserva de dragones en Gales. Los gemelos abrieron una segunda tienda en Hogsmade, porque la risa tenía que seguir creciendo.

Hacían cenas cada dos por tres, al principio Hermione ayudaba, pero el quinto mes le habían prohibido hacer demasiadas cosas por orden del medimago que seguía su embarazo muy de cerca.

-Sus gemelos están perfectamente sanos, señorita Granger – Suspiro, frotando un lado de su vientre – Y falta muy poco para que nazcan, ya están bien colocados.

Y tan cierto que faltaba poco, en menos de un mes se levanto con un dolor horrible, que además despertó a toda la casa, Ron y Harry llegaron los primeros, pero fueron expulsados por la Sra. Weasley que los mando a buscar al medimago. El parto dolió, horrores, lloró, grito, maldijo y al medio día se oyó el primer llanto en Grimmauld Place, un pequeño niño de pelo negro.

-Siga pujando, señorita Granger, solo un poco más – Y a los cinco minutos nació una hermosa niña, también de pelo negro.

Los limpiaron, la ayudaron a recomponerse un poco y les dieron a sus hijos.

-Helio Severus y Ángela Stella Granger – susurró.

-¿No debería ser Snape?

**Oh no, not me  
>Oh no, not<br>Not me, not me**

Miró a la puerta, Ron y Harry estaban de nuevo ahí, mirando a la nueva madre, orgullosos de ser tíos, pronto se fueron uniendo más gente, y pronto la habitación estaba llena, rodeando a los recién nacidos.

-Sí, les presento, señores y señoras a Helio Severus y Ángela Stella Snape – Y que le dieran a la reputación, sus hijos eran hijos de un gran hombre, un héroe.


	6. My bloody Valentine Hermione y Nott

Capítulo VI – Tata Young – My Bloody Valentine – Hermione/Theodore Nott – Romance

N. de la autora: Tiene lugar antes y durante el quinto año, empezando antes de que Hermione vaya a Grimmauld Place.

-¡Hermione! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – Gritaba su madre mientras ella corría por la acera, alejándose de la casa - ¡Hermione!

No se dio la vuelta, empezaba a odiar esa casa, a esa mujer y a su novio bastardo, que no era su padre, ni siquiera sabía que ella iba a una escuela de magia, que era una bruja. Pero ya vivía en su hogar.

Caminó durante horas, sin rumbo fijo, tendría que volver, era inevitable si quería coger sus cosas para Hogwarts, a escondidas para que Jack no lo descubriera.

-¡Preciosa gatita! – Se giró, una panda de chicos la observaban mientras aullaban desde el otro lado de la calle – Ven a divertirte con nosotros, gatita.

-No, gracias – Y siguió andando, ignorándolos lo mejor que podía.

Los hombres no se quedaron tranquilos con su indiferencia, así que se levantaron y empezaron a seguirla, hasta que se cruzó con un chico más o menos de su edad, de pelo negro y ojos castaños, no parecía estar con los indeseables que la seguían, así que no dudó en colgarse a su cuello con una sonrisa.

-Por fin nos vemos, amor – Le dijo y se acercó un poco más a su oído – Por favor, sígueme la corriente.

Debía sonar aterrada porque el desconocido la pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Buenas noches, corazón – Sonrió, ya estaban solas, la pandilla se había ido - ¿Pero qué te trae por estas calles a una leona como tu, Granger?

Se alejó al reconocer la voz, no tuvo que esperar a que la luz de la luna lo iluminara.

-La pregunta sería, ¿qué haces tú en el mundo muggle, Nott? Una serpiente como tú…

-Mi tía abuela es squib, vive por aquí – La sonrisa no desaparecía, y empezaba a hartarla – No me gusta venir, pero si te me tiras así a los brazos, vendré más a menudo.

-Ni muerta, Nott.

Se dio la vuelta, ya era hora de volver, y al poco se dio cuenta, el Slytherin la seguía, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Mi tía vive en esta dirección, Granger.

Gruñó y siguió caminando, todavía rumiando, y se sorprendió al ver que Nott se paraba en una puerta a dos casas de su hogar. ¡Prácticamente eran vecinos!

-Buenas noches, Granger – Se quedó un segundo en la puerta – Todavía me debes un agradecimiento por lo de esta noche, esos muggles podrían haberme matado. Sal conmigo mañana, a las cinco, ponte guapa.

En su casa no había nadie despierto, y se alegró, sacó el baúl del armario y lo revisó, solo le faltaba el dinero, lo cogería mañana, y se acostó pensando en las cosas que tendría que comprar y en Theodore Nott.

Inconscientemente dejo fuera del baúl ropa para salir, se justifico con un "no quiero deberle nada a Nott".

**My valentine running rings around me  
>Hanging by a thread but were loosening, loosening<br>The sparks are flying not the type that we need  
>Bringing a fire that is burning me, burning me<strong>

**I know nobody said that it'd be easy  
>I hoped that we could find a way make a way<br>But you don't you don't prioritize me**

**How I'm supposed to believe  
>Your games will ever change, ever change<strong>

-Vaya, Granger, que guapa te has puesto – Theo tampoco estaba mal, pantalones, botas y chaqueta, todo en negro, y la camisa azul marino, de cuello alto. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Tanto como te gusta a ti lo que vez, Nott, nada.

-Yo te he dicho que estabas guapa, así que gracias, Granger.

Se sonrojo estúpidamente, no debería haberse arreglado para acudir a esa especie de cita. Nott era un Slytherin. Un sangre pura. Y si bien no le hacía la vida imposible todo el tiempo, era culpable por asociación, con Malfoy y su séquito de idiotas.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

-A un pub a bailar. Uno muy refinado.

Se alegró de haberse puesto un vestido como el que llevaba, palabra de honor, pero por debajo de la rodilla negro, en una caída lisa con un lazo blanco ciñéndose a la cintura y unos tacones a juego, porque el pub era más bien un club, la música sonaba lenta y distendida.

-Mi tía abuela adora este lugar, y como pagó la cuota cualquiera de su familia puede entrar y salir a placer – Le explicó el joven – No es ruidoso como ese pub al que fui ayer.

-Los muggles pueden ser ruidosos - ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? – ¿Puedo saber como se llamaba el pub?

-Midnight Kisses o algo así – Lo pensaba a fondo, no recordaba exactamente el nombre, pero no le había gustado – Este es más adecuado.

-Si, es muy…bonito.

Le tendió la mano, pidiéndole un baile, y aceptó, total, ya había sido arrastrada hasta allí, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

Mientras se movían por la pista, dando simples pasos, círculos, rodeados de muggles que no tenían ni idea de quien eran ellos, ella no era Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, amiga de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, ni el era Theodore Nott, Slytherin, amigo de Draco Malfoy, no, eran dos chicos de catorce años bailando tranquilamente. Él era muy amable, la guiaba con cuidado y mesura. Bailaron casi toda la noche

-Al final no fue tan mala la cita, ¿no? – Iban caminando hombro con hombro y sonrisas - ¿Qué harás mañana por la tarde?

-Mañana me voy, iré a la Madriguera.

-No soportas a tu madre, ¿verdad?

-A su novio, es muggle, y no sabe…que soy bruja.

-Entonces… ¿te importaría si volviéramos a bailar una vez en Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo?

-En la torre de Astronomía, sé que te gusta mucho estar ahí arriba.

-Porque se pueden ver las estrellas.

-Entonces, después de la elección de casas nos veremos allí.

Se despidieron, quedándose en silencio unos segundos antes de que Theo cogiese valor y rozase sus labios contra los de ella.

-Nos vemos, Hermione.

**It's such a dirty mess  
>Imperfect at its best<br>But it's my love my, love my, bloody valentine  
>Sometimes I wanna leave<br>But then I want you next to me  
>my love my, love my, bloody valentine<strong>

Las siguientes semanas se fueron lentamente, era imposible concentrarse en leer si todo lo que pensaba era en un Slytherin moreno. Se vio en más de una ocasión bailando entre las polvorientas estanterías del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, con la música que se escuchaba solo en su cabeza, a veces tarareaba y otras, las noches de insomnio mientras esperaba por la leche caliente, no podía evitar moverse de un lado para otro.

-¿Hermione? – Una de esas últimas ocasiones, Remus la pilló, tenía cara de sorpresa y diversión - ¿Qué haces?

-¡Profesor Lupin! – Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua – No podía dormir. Lo siento. Yo…

-Parece que es un mal común, te importa si te acompaño.

No había sentido más vergüenza en la vida, no había sido tan difícil bailar delante de todo Hogwarts con Viktor Krum en el Baile de Invierno. Quizás es que no bailaba sola en la oscuridad y soledad de la cocina.

¿Por qué desde esa noche con Theodore se sentía como en una nube cada vez que pensaba en él? Siempre pensando en la cita, en el baile, en como se había sentido su cuerpo contra el suyo, un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, de manos grandes y cálidas y pies seguros, ojos seductores y tiernos. ¿Y como podía olvidarse de la sonrisa fácil y contagiosa?

Suspiró, ¿cómo le iría en casa de su tía? Quizás habría vuelto a su casa en el mundo mágico. Pensó en escribirle una carta, pero cada vez que se ponía a ello, no dejaba de dar tachones. Le sorprendió recibir una carta a dos semanas de empezar el curso.

_Buenas, ¿qué tal tu verano? No sé si esta lechuza llegará pronto o tarde, da igual, dijiste que estarías en la Madriguera de los Weasley, pero posiblemente me hayas mentido, oh, pequeña Gryffindor mentirosilla y traviesa. _

_Es difícil dejar de pensar en ti, incluso rodeado de diferentes mujeres, ¿piensas que eres la única atractiva? Borra eso, si, eres la única atractiva, últimamente para mí, no he dejado de pensar en ti, quiero comerte a besos, te sonará vulgar, pero estoy deseando enterrarme en ti, hacerte gritar mi nombre, pero esto lo empezaste tú, me hechizaste._

_Me he alejado de todos los Slytherin, no mucho, mi padre me mataría, pero lo justo como para que no me relaciones con ellos y puedas rendirte a mis encantos, ¿o ya has caído por mí? Es probable, soy irresistible, lo sé. _

_Deseo verte. Mucho. Pueblas mis sueños, día y noche pienso en ti, en la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos encajan, somos dos piezas del mismo puzzle, quiero enredar mis manos en tus rizos, reflejarme en tus ojos llenos de éxtasis. _

_Pero no creas que solo me interesa tu cuerpo, quiero conocerte a fondo, sé las asignaturas que te gustan, que odias la adivinación y que además te gusta más leer que otra cosa. Quiero los detalles pequeños, tu cumpleaños, tu regalo ideal, tu cita perfecta, tus flores y tu color favorito, tus preferencias._

_No pido mucho, así que por favor, respóndeme, me muero poco a poco cuanto más tiempo paso sin saber de ti. _

_Tuyo,_

_Theodore Nott. _

_P.D. Llámame Theo, querida. _

Le contestó en seguida, muy confiada, sabiendo que decirle, que pedirle, que contarle…

_Theo, he recibido con alegría tu carta. No sabía si debía o podría escribirte, quizás no quisieses nada de mí, después de todo, no soy más que una Gryffindor nacida de muggles. Celebro mucho el que hayas dado el primer paso._

_Si, te mentí, no puedo decirte donde estoy, pero mi verano ha sido tortuoso, deseando volver a bailar contigo, incluso si no hay música para acompañarnos, porque tú también me has hechizado, ¿verdad? Me lo pasé muy bien en nuestra cita, indudablemente. _

_Sólo nos quedan dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts, he aprendido nuevos hechizos, algunos de invención propia y que todavía no tienen contra hechizo, por si acaso Malfoy vuelve a darme la lata. _

_Me alegra saber que te intereso lo suficiente como para alejarte de los Slytherin, aunque protestarán incluso si fueras Ravenclaw, me odian, odian a mi casa. Últimamente yo también me he alejado un poco de todos, ¿como no voy a hacerlo? No sales de mi cabeza, nunca. _

_¿Mis preferencias? Oh, dios, podría llenar pergaminos y pergaminos. Siempre me he imaginado una cena bajo la luna, no pomposa en un restaurante lujoso, me gusta ver las estrellas, ojala pudiese verlas a todas horas. Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños, el diecinueve de septiembre cumpliré los quince años, y mi regalo perfecto sería una rosa y una caja de chocolate. Esperabas que fuera un libro, ¿verdad? Al final todos piensan que para mi lo más importante son los libros, pero no es eso, es el saber, cualquier tipo de saber. No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. _

_Confió en que estés bien._

_Tuya,_

_Hermione Granger._

**Maybe I should but still I just can't walk away  
>Try to convince me once again that I should stay<strong>

**Through all the brokenness  
>this bleeding heart must confess<br>I love my love my bloody valentine**

Todos los días se carteaban, día sí, y día también, era divertido, muy divertido, aunque tuviesen que esconderse de sus allegados. ¿Qué cara pondrían Malfoy, Harry y Ron si descubriesen que sus dos amigos estaban carteándose como viejos amigos y amantes?

Pero podía confiar en Ginny, hablaban todas las noches, comentando las cartas. Y un día le pidió consejo a Sirius, siendo que su hermano acabó en Slytherin pero ellos no perdieron, no inmediatamente, su relación de hermanos.

El merodeador era muy agradable, una vez que lo conocías y pasabas por alto su actitud seductora y traviesa. Y también su locura y sus repentinas ansias de soledad, pasaba muchas horas con Buckbeak y el profesor Lupin. A ella le dedicaba el resto del tiempo que quería pasar en sociedad y hablaban de cualquier cosa, no de todo, solo…lo primero que se les viniera a la cabeza. Incluso si eran tonterías.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Mañana podré volver a verte. Eso me ha mantenido despierto toda la noche, pensando en que pasara cuando nos volvamos a ver. Me gustaría viajar contigo, eso indudablemente, pero tu tienes que viajar con Potter y Weasley y yo tengo que mantener las apariencias. Se me hará eterno hasta que podamos volver a encontrarnos en la Torre de Astronomía. He comprado ese cacharro muggle llamado iPod, y con la ayuda del dependiente aprendí a usarlo, tengo canciones para bailar. _

_Ingeniosos, esos muggles, pero algo estúpidos, la verdad. ¿Sigue tu madre enfadada por tu escapada? Espero que no, y que haya dejado a ese novio que tanto detestas, porque por lo que me has contado no es más que un imbécil. Y no sabe nada de ti, ni de tu verdadero mundo. Me intriga eso, eres nacida de muggles, pero no perteneces a su realidad, sabes cosas que no puedes compartir, pasas por cosas que no puedes comentar con nadie, es un poco agobiante, ¿verdad?_

_Supongo que es así como la magia nos da un pequeño respiro, dándonos sangre nueva para no extinguirnos. Al final acepté tu teoría, no hay otro modo de que existan los nacidos de muggles, tu teoría de la genética, es muy interesante, y muy cierta, lamentablemente. He leído los libros que me recomendaste, y me gustaría discutirlos contigo. _

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Theo N._

**I open doors but you close them on me  
>I'm compromising wont you show the same, help the change<br>You're phone is ringing it is a shortly, so tell me  
>What's her name, how'd she get your number<strong>

Y tan largo que se le hizo, sin dudarlo, demasiados alumnos para su gusto, y tantas ganas que tenía de salir corriendo, dejarlo todo atrás, pero mientras más lo pensaba peor se ponía, no podía, era imposible, un Slytherin sangre pura y una Gryffindor impura, no, la façade tenía que continuar y continuar. Miraba ocasionalmente a la mesa de las serpientes, Theo parecía tan hastiado como ella, solo que sabía disimularlo.

Y no sonrieron realmente hasta no estar el uno en brazos del otro, en la torre de Astronomía, mientras discutían genética y tecnología muggle, y la música que había traído.

-Es tan increíble verte con algo así, Nott – Se burló cuando lo veía mover y mover la ruedita - ¿Te gusta tu nuevo juguete?

-Me encanta, pero más me encanta… - Lo observó levantarse y tenderle la mano – Que me concedas este baile. Es para lo que vinimos ¿no?

Bailaron toda la noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, dios los salvara si alguien los pillaba, así que durante el día ni siquiera se miraban, estaban con sus respectivas vidas, aunque por la noche ambos eran simplemente Theo y Hermione. Que bien se sentían entonces. Pero el tiempo pasaba y a Hermione le entraban dudas, cada vez más seguidas, en las cartas Theo era ardiente, pasional, desesperado por amarla, pero cuando estaban juntos no era así, era como si fueran simples amigos, no había más contacto del necesario y eso la ahogaba. ¿Y si todo el verano había sido una broma? ¿Y si solo lo hacía por burlarse? Y cada pregunta era más absurdamente dolorosa que la anterior.

-¿En que piensas? – Dejó a un lado la tarrina de helado de zanahoria que habían traído y se giró a observarlo – Apuesto que en tu cumpleaños.

-Sí, solo faltan cuatro días, pero pensaba en…mi madre, no me ha respondido ni a una sola carta desde que estoy aquí – No podía decirle la verdad, no quería asustarlo con sus incertidumbres.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto cambiará de idea y te responderá – Se hizo uno de esos silencios tan apacibles entre ellos como siempre – Nuestra próxima cita será el día de tu cumpleaños.

-¿Nos veremos aquí, como siempre?

-No, vamos a los jardines, iremos antes del toque de queda, y nos quedaremos ahí fuera toda la noche. ¿Qué te parece?

-Peligroso. Si nos pillan nos expulsan, nos vemos a las nueve y cuarto, ¿vale?

Los cuatro días más largos de su vida, se había acostumbrado demasiado a escabullirse a media noche de la Sala Común para reunirse con Nott, y ahora le costaba dormirse a una hora propiamente dicha, tampoco ayudaba tener que aguantar a Ron quejarse de las pesadillas de Harry, ni las clases que normalmente la ayudaban a distraerse, ¡ni siquiera Aritmancia! Y era una clase casi por completo Rawenclaw, salvo un Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, que extrañamente se sentaba con ella delante del todo y la miraba de reojo a menudo, con esa indeferencia tan propia, y ella misma, una Gryffindor. Había que admitir que Theodore Nott se le había metido bien profundo.

Para el día de su cumpleaños se puso un traje de dos piezas, falda azul marino dos dedos por encima de la rodilla y un corsé blanco con piedras celestes bordeando el pecho. Se puso encima la túnica y unos zapatos normales para no llamar la atención, pero se los cambió a unas sandalias blancas amarradas a la pierna con cintas azules, y se peinó en un bonito recogido lateral con una cinta azul oscuro, todo combinado gracias a un simple hechizo de coloración, para la cita con Nott. Estaba nerviosa, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que pasaría algo, y se temía que fuera ver que Theo al final no era más que una serpiente rastrera y que ella había caído en sus redes para ser humillada por los demás Slytherin. Al menos, presentaría batalla si así fuese.

**Don't try to be playing me**

**Because I know before you even say anything  
>But I hoped you wouldn't lie to me, don't lie to me<strong>

**You know that we've been here before  
>Oh don't patronize, don't feed me lines<br>Just change your ways, yeah make it right**

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir – En las lindes del Bosque Prohibido la esperaba Theo, vestido con un smoking negro – Y pensé que si vendrías lo harías sin tu ropa de Hogwarts.

Se quito la túnica, mirando alrededor, nada parecía fuera de lugar, ni siquiera la mesa y los pétalos de rosas con el elfo doméstico al lado, vestido con un encantador chaleco y una botella de vino elfo en sus pequeñas y huesudas manos.

-Que bien preparado todo – Frunció el ceño, el elfo estaba ahí, no había duda.

-Tudd, ya puedes irte, gracias – La campaña de liberación de los elfos de Hermione era bien conocida, pero se había ido apagando poco a poco por lo que sabía – No te preocupes, es un elfo de Hogwarts, me hizo este…favor.

-Gracias por tomarte estas molestias – Se sentaron juntos, bebiendo un poco de vino, mientras susurraban, era una noche como otra cualquiera.

-La luna hace delicias en tu pelo – El comentario le sacó un sonrojo y lo vio levantarse y ponerse a su lado, la música empezó a sonar, lenta, un vals. – Me concede este baile, señorita.

Miró alrededor, los instrumentos flotaban, como fantasmas a su alrededor, ¿un hechizo de Nott? No conocía nada parecido.

-Invención propia, si – Puso la mano en su cintura, pegándola a él y entrelazó la otra con la libre de Hermione.

Se movían como sombras, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente, ella estaba embrujada, si la luna hacía delicias en su pelo, era porque Theo no se había mirado en un espejo, estaba…asombroso, arrebatador.

-Auch – miró al suelo, Theo la había pisado, por primera vez desde que empezaron a bailar.

-Ops, falló mío.

-Vale.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, no habían vuelto a bailar, solo estaban ahí, mirándose.

-Se te ve diferente cuando bailas – le comentó, sorprendiéndola con su declaración.

-¿Cómo?

-Más tranquila…no sé…con una paz interior – El pobre chico parecía dudar de lo que decía, como si no pudiera explicarlo.

-Pues sí, porque cuando bailo me siento importante – Le confesó, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, desde que había empezado esa rutina de bailar, notaba la diferencia cada vez con más facilidad.

-¿Eso qué significa? – Ignoró la media sonrisilla que se dibujo en sus labios y se fijo en sus ojos, serios pero divertidos, en cierta forma.

-Verás, cuando bailo es como si todo estuviera en silencio, entonces me olvido de las cosas y estoy muy bien.

Un silencio más entre ellos, por un momento pensó que Theo se estaba acercando a ella, un poco más, despacio hasta que el ulular de una lechuza los sacó de la ensoñación.

-Bueno, sigamos – Volvió a colocar la mano en su cintura y la música volvió a sonar. – La noche es joven.

Y tan joven, bailaron hasta las tantas, hasta que les dolieron los pies y los ojos se les cerraban.

-Hermione, feliz cumpleaños – Estaban recostados en la hierba, la mesa y las sillas habían desaparecido, por lo que se tumbaron sobre una sábana. – Se me había olvidado decírtelo. Pero hoy estas tan impresionante, que era inevitable que me olvidara de mi propio nombre.

-Gracias, Theo, ha sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Quién ha dicho que este fuera tu regalo? – Tragó duro, si ese no era su regalo, ¿que había sido? – Sólo ha sido la celebración. Espera aquí.

Se incorporó y corrió hasta uno de los árboles, sacando de su propia túnica una caja de unos treinta centímetros de largo, veinte de ancho y diez de alto, parecía casi un libro.

-Este es tu regalo, ábrelo.

Lo abrió con curiosidad y casi se rió al ver los bombones con forma de rosas, y en medio, justo donde se dibujaba un pequeño corazón de chocolate, una caja mas pequeña, de cinco por cinco.

-Dijiste rosas y bombones, pero me parecía poca cosa.

Abrió la caja más pequeña, llena de curiosidad y se encontró con una pulsera Pandora de plata con dos abalorios, una serpiente de plata con los ojos verdes y un león con los ojos rojos.

-Oh, Theo – se le empañaron los ojos, siempre había querido una de esas pulseras y llenarlas de motivos personales.

-Deja que te la ponga – Le temblaban las manos, estaba tan emocionada.

-Te queda perfecta, ahora comamos bombones que me están llamando.

Cogió uno y lo llevo a sus labios, pero antes de comérselo se decidió, daría el primer paso, y se lo dio a Theo, que la miró un segundo antes de agachar la cabeza y tomar entre sus labios el chocolate, y lamer después las yemas de sus dedos, dejándola sin respiración.

-Delicioso – El chico cogió otro cuando terminó el primero y se lo comió.

O eso creyó Hermione, hasta que sintió los labios del Slytherin sobre los suyos, urgiéndola a abrirlos, y empujó el chocolate a medio comer entre los dientes, con la lengua, y mientras le recostaba sobre la sabana, sintió el cielo, el chocolate derritiéndose en su beso más dulce y ardiente, y ninguno se retiró hasta que no quedó ni un rastro de chocolate.

-Delicioso, Hermione, delicioso.

-Si, delicioso. – Y volvió a besarlo.

Puede que en cuanto se despertara volviesen a ser Nott y Granger, puede que tuviese dudas continuamente sobre cuando se acabaría el sueño porque alguna chica sangre pura le robase el corazón a Theo y la dejase a ella con el corazón roto, pero nadie le quitaba esas horas en la oscuridad, cuando simplemente eran Theo y Hermione, amándose en secreto. Porque, después de todo eran jóvenes enamorados, por muy mal que estuviese considerado por el mundo. Por muy desastroso que llegase a ser.


	7. Wish you were here Hermione y Sirius

Capitulo VII. - Avril Lavigne – Wish you were here – Sirius x Hermione – General. (R18 por contenido sexual explícito…violación)

N. de la autora: Para que no se cansen de leer sobre los Weasley's, les traigo la siguiente historia que tiene que ver con el final de la guerra, un poco cambiada. ¿Les digo el ambiente? Después de ser torturada por Bellatrix, Hermione acaba en las manos de cierto carroñero llamado Scabior – que tampoco es tan feo, si se peinase un poco y no fuese tan malvado – y no participa en la batalla final. Aunque gracias a ella, Ron y Harry pudieron salir ilesos de Malfoy Manor.

Por cierto, este capitulo, va dedicado a los que leen mis locuras, pero en especial a la usuaria **telephone97** que pidio uno de los Merodeadores, siento que no sea romance y algo forzado el final, pero me gusta como quedo.

**I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you, it's not like that at all  
>There's a girl<br>That gives a shit  
>Behind this wall<br>You just walk through it**

Me estiré en el frío, sucio suelo de madera, poco a poco, para no llamar la atención de mi captor. No sé cuanto llevo aquí, encerrada con este carroñero, después de que la maldita de Bellatrix me torturara en la mansión de su hermana.

-Estás despierta – Me puso boca arriba con un puntapié que me sacó un gemido de dolor – Tampoco estás tan mal, deja de quejarte.

Intenté taparme con la poca tela que tenía para cubrir mi desnudez, nadie antes me había visto desnuda, nadie antes me había hecho lo que él.

Se agachó y empezó a lamerme las heridas de las mejillas, limpiando la sangre seca, eran apenas cortes superficiales, que no dejase marca cuando se curasen. Las manos empezaron a acariciarme las piernas, subiendo poco a poco hasta las caderas. Desde el primer día me arrancó la ropa interior, no volví a ver las bragas, ni el sujetador.

Me penetró con su usual tranquilidad, disfrutando de mí con plena consciencia de que eso hace tiempo dejo de hacerme daño, de que no lo veo a él cuando lo hace, porque en vez de sus ojos, veo los de otro, y siento a otro hombre tocarme. Aunque claro, el no consigue hacerme gemir como lo hizo Sirius Black la única vez que dormimos juntos.

-Encantadora… - Susurró y siguió besándome por el cuello, mordiéndolo a ratos y succionando cuando se aburría – Nadie te separará de mi, amor.

Yo a él suelo llamarlo enfermo obsesionado. No sé donde estoy, no hay ventanas que me puedan indicar cuando es de día o de noche, pero gracias a él y su pasatiempo, divertirse conmigo, sé como va la guerra, y creo que vamos ganando, que algún día no volverá, yo podré recuperarme y huir, o no, y moriré aquí. Una víctima más de Lord Voldemort.

Sus estocadas aumentaron, su respiración se agitó, sus dedos clavados en los huesos de mi cadera, si aprieta un poco más fuerte, lo probable es que me los rompa algún día, giré la cabeza, muerta del asco, en el momento en el que conseguía un orgasmo a mi costa.

-Te extrañé, pero el Señor Tenebroso tiene misiones para nosotros – Se tumbaba a mi lado, hablaba y hablaba sobre su señor, mientras me acariciaba – Potter pronto aparecerá, estoy seguro, y ganaremos.

Rodé los ojos, Harry no es tan idiota como para dejarse coger sin segundas intenciones, estoy segura, igual que sé que Sirius le aconsejaría que fuera derecho hacia él. Todavía no entiendo como es posible que ya no esté.

**And I remember all those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there  
>You're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about it, just went with it  
>You're always there<br>You're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<strong>

Se vistió y se fue, no estoy atada, pero estoy débil, demasiado débil, quizás se debe a algún hechizo, perdí mi varita en Malfoy Manor, y no sé donde estoy, ni los días que han pasado. La mayor parte del tiempo me la paso sola, y entonces llegan los recuerdos, listos para atormentarme. La única noche que pasé con Sirius, a petición mía, algo alcoholizada, pero no lo suficiente, y en como cayó a través del velo en el Ministerio. Las horas que he pasado buscando entre los libros de Hogwarts como sacarlo de ahí, me hubiese gustado buscar entre los libros de Grimmauld Place.

Puede que tenga la solución, pero jamás conseguiré sacarlo, ni encontrarme con él.

-Preciosa, es hora de que me vaya – Ni me moleste en volver a mirarlo, después de todo, no me va a ayudar – Espero volver a verte pronto.

Pero esa vez no volvió, suerte la mía, ¿no? Cansada de esperar hice el amago de moverse, para mi sorpresa, conseguí arrastrarme, debía haber perdido kilos y kilos, y dentro de todo el agotamiento conseguí llegar a la puerta y apoyarme en ella hasta que se abrió. Vaya, estamos en otoño, cuando me fui era invierno, poco antes de Navidad. Me agarre al picaporte y me levante con su ayuda, pero mis piernas no me sostuvieron y caí, cuan larga era, entre el follaje de hojas.

-Mierda – Sollozó, tan cerca e incapaz de llevar más lejos, bueno, morir era algo bueno después de todo lo que había pasado – Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Me encogí sobre mi misma, tengo náuseas, incluso si no he comido en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo decente? Maldito carroñero, maldito Voldemort, malditos todos ellos.

-¿Granger? – Abrí los ojos, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, bien, voy a morir y lo ultimo que oigo es una alucinación de Malfoy – Granger, si estas viva, respóndeme.

**[chorus]  
>Damn<br>Damn  
>Damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
>(I wish you were here)<br>Damn  
>Damn<br>Damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>(I wish you were here)**

-Si eres una alucinación, desaparece – Una especie de risa y luego alguien sujetándola

-Potter estará feliz de saber que estas viva.

Abrí los ojos, una vez más, vaya, si que era real. Le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de empezar a sollozar.

-No, espera, no, no llores, no llores – Empezó a mecerme entre sus brazos – Venga, venga, por todos los dioses…Tendré que llevarte caminando porque no creo que soportes una aparición.

Increíblemente el camino fue bastante corto, hasta una gran mansión que reconocí como Malfoy Manor, había estado tan, tan, pero tan cerca de todo y a la vez muy lejos.

-Sorprendida, supongo – Las puertas se abrieron y pasamos, bajo un montón de barreras que no recordaba – Cuando murieron todos, me encargué de la seguridad para mantener a mi madre fuera de los juicios y demás.

Tendrían que pasar muchos días antes de que la primera visita llegase, Harry no dudó en abrazarme tan fuerte como se permitía, como si tuviese miedo de algo.

-No puedo creerlo, estas viva – Sus ojos brillaban y parecían más que nunca esmeraldas – Dios, no hubiese soportado perderte a ti también.

-¿También?

-La guerra acabó, pero Voldemort se llevó a algunos por delante antes de poder matarlo, así que, si, también, pero eso es para más tarde.

**I love the way you are  
>It's who I am<br>Don't have to try hard  
>We always say<br>Say it like it is  
>And the truth<br>Is that I really miss**

Un medimago se aseguró de que estuviese sana y salva, y ya curada, tenía tanto y tanto tiempo para pensar, sin poder moverme de Malfoy Manor, por órdenes de Harry. Saber quienes habían muerto y quienes no, me torturaba tanto o más que no saberlo, pero tenía la suerte de que Harry se apiadase de mi y me hubiese traído su investigación, y por fin, al final, demostré que si, que era posible recuperar a Sirius, pero había que tener relación sanguínea con él. Una pena que el último Black fuera Si…Narcissa era una Black. ¡Pronto volvería a ver a mi amado! La posibilidad era tan abrumadora que me tuvo sin dormir los dos meses que tarde en medio recuperar mi forma física, gracias a las pociones y a Malfoy, que era especialmente cuidadoso.

-Malfoy – Tenía que intentar convencerlo de que me dejase un poco de la sangre de su madre – Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Habla – Era extraño ver a este Slytherin tan agradable conmigo, normalmente me hubiese dicho directamente que no.

-Necesito sangre de tu madre.

-¿Para qué?

-Para traer de vuelta a Sirius Black.

Se hizo un silenció algo incomodo, no parecía estar pensándolo, sino preparándose para decirme…

-Te traeré un vial de sangre, antes de que Potter venga.

**All those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there  
>You're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about it, just went with it  
>You're always there<br>You're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<br>**

Tanto tiempo deseando que estuvieses aquí, tanto tiempo que pensé que pasaría cuando te tuviese delante, habíamos dejado cosas demasiado íntimas sin concluir, no sé por donde saldrá cuando estemos frente a frente.

Lo que no esperaba es que luciera exactamente como hace cuatro años, cuando cruzó ese velo. Estábamos solos, Malfoy vigilaba la puerta mientras yo llevaba a cabo el ritual, nadie sabía que estábamos aquí, esto esta altamente prohibido, claro esta, pero necesito tanto que el esté aquí, incluso si no es para estar conmigo, incluso si no me habla, solo saber que le he devuelto a la realidad y que Harry será un poco más feliz, yo seré feliz. Sabiendo que vive en el mismo mundo que yo. No necesito que este conmigo, necesito que viva. Al menos eso borrará la mitad de mis pesadillas, incluso si el resto se encrudecía.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? – Sonreí, estaba tan perdido, me lance a abrazarlo, sin una lágrima, solo una sonrisa – Dios, princesa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué luces tan mayor?

-Sirius, han pasado cuatro años desde la batalla del Departamento de Misterios – No parece creérselo – Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos pillen, como sabrás esto es algo bastante ilegal.

Malfoy miró de arriba a abajo al hombre, y sonrió levemente.

-Sin lugar a dudas, no habrá ni un solo hechizo que no consigas realizar, Granger.

Hicieron una fiesta cuando llegaron por fin a Grimmauld Place, esquivando a los pocos miembros del Ministerio que todavía estaban trabajando despues de lo ocurrido. Harry la abrazó, le agradeció.

-Puedes hacerle un altar más tarde, Potter, ahora vamos a disfrutar. – Malfoy se llevó a Harry del cuello, estos dos acaban juntos, cien por cien seguro.

**[chorus]  
>Damn<br>Damn  
>Damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
>(I wish you were here)<br>Damn  
>Damn<br>Damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>(I wish you were here)**

**No, I don't want to let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go  
>Let go (repeats)<strong>

-Tiene razón, deberíamos hacerte un altar, princesa – Me sorprendí, bastante, al sentir los cálidos dedos de Canuto sobre mi mejilla, y cuello – Un altar…sin lugar a dudas.

Pero no llegó a nada más. Nada cambió entre nosotros, él era un soltero cotizado, libre, seductor y yo una rata de biblioteca, amiga de su ahijado. Y de todas las veces que supliqué porque estuviese vivo, porque me amase tanto como yo lo amo a él, se quedaron en eso, suplicas silenciosas, que la noche y la oscuridad ocultaban por mí. Sí, deseaba que estuviese aquí, y lo tengo aquí, no debo ser más egoísta, no debo pedir más, tengo que ser fuerte, incluso con todas las cosas que dice, todos los flirteos amistosos, tengo que ser fuerte, o aparentar ser fuerte.

**[chorus]  
>Damn<br>Damn  
>Damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
>(I wish you were here)<br>Damn  
>Damn<br>Damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>(I wish you were here)**


	8. When stars go blue Hermione y Remus

Capítulo VIII. – When stars go blue – Bethany Joy Lenz & Tyler Hilton – Remus/Hermione

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos! – Era 19 de septiembre, su cumpleaños y todas las personas importantes para ella estaban ahí - ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

Bueno, no, no todas, faltaban sus padres, hacía un mes que Dolohov, un mortífago todavía vivo y libre después de la gran batalla, los había estado esperando para matarlos, dejando un mensaje muy claro. Incluso con Voldemort muerto, todavía había que seguir luchando. Y sus amigos habían decidido que lo mejor para animarla era una fiesta sorpresa. Pero no estaba feliz, por mucho que sonriera. Sólo los que mejor la conocían sabían que debajo de esa gran sonrisa, la joven estaba deseando estas a solas para llorar en silencio, escondida en su lugar secreto.

Y Remus Lupin, sentado al lado de su esposa Tonks, la conocía bien, demasiado bien. La guerra había hecho desastres en sus vidas, para bien o para mal, en algunas ocasiones. Hermione era la única que no estaba disfrutando de la noche, no, no había forma de que ella disfrutase.

Espero a media noche, todos durmiendo plácidamente, para escabullirse de la cama y subir al tercer piso, podía escuchar a Sirius roncar, sentidos de hombre lobo, podía oír, en el fondo de la biblioteca a la castaña sollozar, bajo, como si estuviese ahogando los sollozos. Abrió la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido, observando las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la luna menguante.

-¿Hermione? – Estaba sentada al fondo, entre dos estanterías, en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. - ¿Te apetece algo de chocolate?

No le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, ni siquiera como estaba, lo sabía desde el momento en que le dijeron que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Y lo que menos desearía sería que la intentasen animar con una fiesta.

-¡Profesor Lupin! – Se limpió las lágrimas, una y otra vez, incluso si no dejaban de brotar más - ¿Q-qué hace aquí? Q…quiero decir, yo…Hm.… ¿necesita algo, señor?

-Venía a hacerte compañía.

-¿Cómo sabía donde estaría?

-La biblioteca siempre ha sido el lugar donde la gente como tu y yo, Hermione, nos metemos cuando estamos tristes – Se sentó al lado de su ex – alumna – Nosotros valoramos estos libros más que cualquier persona en esta casa, por lo que, cuando las cosas nos van mal, cuando las estrellas se apagan, es aquí donde nos refugiamos.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio entre los dos. Remus se preguntaba si había dicho algo de más, Hermione reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Estuvieron allí toda la noche, uno al lado del otro, hasta que Sirius se levanto, apenas a las cinco de la mañana, y sus pasos los sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

-Dora tiene que estar por levantarse, será mejor que me vaya antes de que despierte a todo el mundo buscándome – Se excusó el profesor. Al menos la joven había dejado de llorar.

-Si, gracias, profesor Lupin. – Le dio un abrazo antes de salir ella también de la biblioteca.

Quizás no la alegrase, ni le quitase el peso de los hombros, quizás la muerte de sus padres la afectaría durante mucho tiempo antes de que una de sus sonrisas volviese a llegar a sus ojos.

Pero, los dos sabían, que cuando las estrellas se apagasen, cuando la tarde cayese, y alguno de los dos estuviesen tristes, solos, el otro lo seguiría hasta la biblioteca, allí donde dejaban de ser marionetas de la vida para ser ellos, donde iban cuando estaban solos y tristes, se seguirían mutuamente.

Cuando las estrellas se apagasen y estuviesen tristes.


	9. Her diamonds Hermione y Harry

Capítulo IX – Her diamonds – Rob Thomas ft. McHopper – Hermione/Harry

El que debería haber sido su séptimo año en Hogwarts, se transformó para Harry Potter, también conocido como "El-niño-que-vivió", en una carrera a contrarreloj por su vida, un infierno, una cacería y lo peor de todo, un continuo dolor en el pecho.

Realmente el dolor en el pecho no empezó hasta después, a medida que pasaban los días. Veía a su amiga Hermione Granger arreglarse con algo diferente todos los días, una camiseta suelta, un poco de perfume, un pintalabios rojo, un collar…Cualquier cosa que la hiciera ver todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

**Oh, what the hell she says?**

**I just can't win for losing**

**And she lays back down**

**Man there's so many times**

**I don't know what I'm doin'**

**Like I don't know now**

Y no le daba importancia, lo atribuyó a que deseaba tanto estar con Ginny de nuevo, abrazarla, besarla – sin que aparecieran sus hermanos por detrás o su madre los mirara todo el rato – y por eso iba rumiando continuamente cuando veía los intentos de Hermione por que Ronald se fijara en ella y no en la radio escacharrada que lo tenía hasta los mismísimos.

Pero poco a poco se daba cuenta, no, no era estar con Ginny lo que ansiaba cuando se iba a la cama, rumiando por el frío, por la radio de Ron o por el mismo Ron y su desiluminador. No, era porque quería estar con Hermione, porque adoraba cuando hacía suficiente frío como para que los tres durmieran juntos, o cuando caminaban juntos pensando en como conseguir encontrar los Horrocruxes, buscando pistas, mientras Ron esperaba en la tienda, reposando su brazo herido.

**By the light of the moon**

**She rubs her eyes**

**Says it's funny how the night**

**Can make you blind**

**I can just imagine**

**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**

**But if she feels bad then I do too**

**So I let her be**

Era una buena rutina, la mejor, tener su tiempo a solas con su amiga, con la persona más inteligente que conocía y la que siempre terminaba sacandole las castañas del fuego. La adoraba. No hacía falta ser un genio para verlo, pero ante eso, ella si se quedaba bastante atrás, porque después de todo, Harry podía darse cuenta de que para Hermione no había nadie más que Ron, por estúpido, por poca cosa que fuera, por poco que se la mereciera, al final Ron se quedaría con ella.

Por las noches, cuando te toca hacer guardia porque es demasiado peligroso dormir los tres a la vez, y los ves dormir juntos, en la misma cama, dandose calor mutuamente, te odias por envidiar a Ron. Tu estabas celoso de Dean cuando salía con Ginny, y ahora que la tienes, descubres que quien te mueve el mundo es una castaña mandona con los labios más bonitos que has visto en tu vida. "¿Por donde debería ir ahora tu vida, Potter?" Es lo que más se pregunta, "¿Intentas hacer algo para conseguir a Hermione?"

**And she says Oooh**

**I can't take no more**

**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**

**And her diamonds bring me down**

**Cuz I can't help her now**

**She's down in it**

**She tried her best and now she can't win**

**It's hard to see them on the ground**

**Her diamonds falling down**

No deberías hacer nada, ni intentarlo, porque vale más que Ron Weasley, que la ignora, le pone motes y la hace sufrir, la hace llorar. Y eso solo empeora el maremoto de sentimientos y sensaciones que tienes en el pecho. "Al menos estas seguro de algo", se anima frente al fuego, "No podrá decir que tienes la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla de té".

Se dio cuenta de que cada día las cosas se ponían más tensas, no para mejor, el guardapelo los tenía a todos con los pelos de punta. "Un horrocrux y mira como nos tiene", Ron acababa de empezar a quejarse de nuevo por la comida, "tendremos que destruirlo antes de que busquemos el siguiente"

**She sits down and stares into the distance**

**And it takes all night**

**And I know I could break her concentration**

**But it don't feel right**

Hasta que se volvió todo insoportable y Ron dio otro motivo más de desconfianza y traición a Hermione, cuando se marchó y la dejó destrozada. Una parte de él se alegró de que se fuera, ahora solo eran ella y él. Dos amigos en el bosque, ayudándose mutuamente, comprendiéndose y apoyándose. No había pelirrojo quejumbroso, malhumorado, malpensado, no, solo Hermione y Harry, los dos contra el mundo. Todo era perfecto.

O eso creías. Mientras hacía la guardia, con ella enrollada en una manta a su lado, veía las lagrimas cubrir sus mejillas, la oía gimotear en sueños, y se apretaba contra ella, abrazándola. El maldito pelirrojo, incluso sin estar cerca le hacía daño a la persona que Harry más quería, la única que estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y que todavía no había perecido.

**By the light of the moon**

**She rubs her eyes**

**Sits down on the bed and stars to cry**

**And there's something less about her**

**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**

**So I sit down and I cry too**

**And don't let her see**

Nunca lloraba delante de él, siempre a sus espaldas, ponía excusas a sus ojos rojos e hinchados, desde que había leído demasiado, a que había cortado cebolla. No lo creía idiota, sabía que Harry era inteligente, a su manera, pero no podía mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo mucho que echaba de menos a Ron. Era un pacto entre los dos.

Cuando Ron volvió todo pareció mejorar, habían destruido el guardapelo, encontrando la espada de Godric Gryffindor, gracias a un misterioso patronus, y Hermione dejo de llorar, estaba enfadada con el pelirrojo, pero poco más, después de todo, los había abandonado, y luego simplemente llegaba y "Hola, he vuelto para quedarme". Estúpida comadreja. Estúpida comadreja capaz de hacerla sonreír.

**And she says Oooh**

**I can't take no more**

**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**

**And her diamonds bring me down**

**Cuz I can't help her now**

**She's down in it**

**She tried her best and now she can't wing**

**It's hard to see them on the ground**

**Her diamonds falling down**

Cuando deseaba Harry Potter que todo acabase de una vez para poder alejarse un poco de Hermione, seguro que alejándose de ella conseguía lo que más deseaba, paz mental. Pero lo piensa mejor, no, no puede alejarse de ella, no quiere alejarse de ella porque incluso si es viéndola con otro hombre a su lado, es mejor verla que no verla.

Y por las noches, mientras antes eran solo los dos, vuelven a ser tres y solo puede aprovechar los días en los que a Ron le toca hacer guardia y ella se mete en la cama, lo abraza y ambos duermen tranquilamente. Aunque todavía a veces, nota como se sobresalta mientras duerme o gimotea muy bajito, llamando a Weasley y quieres decirle "Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no me miras?" Y es tan egoísta.

**She shuts out the night**

**Tries to close her eyes**

**If she can find daylight**

**She'll be alright**

**She'll be alright**

**Just not tonight**

Pasada ya la batalla, Harry Potter es conocido como "El niño-que-vivió-dos-veces", tiene que ir a fiestas, premios, entrevistas, y desearía que quien fuera colgada de su brazo tuviera el pelo rizado y castaño y unos grandes ojos castaños, no una chica pelirroja y llena de pecas.

Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no cambia, Ronald Weasley sigue siendo un imbécil que hace llorar a Hermione Weasley – Granger, y a Harry le sigue doliendo verla esconderse en la Madriguera, o en el baño, para llorar, en secreto, ocultándose. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan acabado juntos? Si Ron solo se dedica a hacerla llorar, una y otra vez, por muchas veces que prometa que cambiara no deja de ser el mismo imbécil que era cuando tenía 11 años y se burlaba de ella por ser más inteligente.

**And she says Oooh**

**I can't take no more**

**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**

**And her diamonds bring me down**

**Cuz I can't help her now**

**She's down in it**

**She tried her best and now she can't win**

**It's hard to see them on the ground**

**Her diamonds falling down**

Y Harry acaba teniendo tres hijos con Ginny, y Hermione tiene dos hijos con Ron, cada cual una familia, y el moreno de ojos verdes se llevara un secreto a la tumba, nunca amó a Ginny como amo a Hermione, dos mujeres completamente diferentes, la vida de la pelirroja era todo sonrisas, la de la castaña toda lágrimas, y Harry volvería a pasar por la guerra solo para poder volver a ser quien se quede con Hermione, quiere que sea la Sra. Potter. Una verdadera pena que sea la Sra. Weasley, casada con un hombre que no se merece sus lágrimas.


	10. California King Bed Hermione Cualquiera

Nota de autora: Bien, este one-shot/song-fic es una petición por parte de telephone97, que quería ver que podía sacar con la canción de California King Bed, y desde que todavía tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que comentan y que me han agregado a sus favoritos (¡Gracias a todos!) No hay chico, no hay nombre, así que es un Hermione x Quien tu quieras. Incluso personajes originales, crossovers. Y además lo junto a algo que me encanta, pasarme el día tirada en la cama.

¡Besos y mil gracias a todos!

Capítulo X – California King Bed – Rihanna – Hermione/Lo dejo a tu elección

**Chest to chest**

**Nose to nose**

**Palm to palm**

**We were always just that close**

**Wrist to wrist**

**Toe to toe**

**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**

**So how come when I reach out my finger**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

Fuera la cama pequeña, grande, para una persona, para dos, litera o con dosel, de colchón duro, demasiado blando, las sábanas de todos los materiales, con cojines, almohadones, edredón de pluma o de lana…¡Daba igual! Porque no había otra cosa que necesitase Hermione que levantarse a su lado, y luego pasarse un buen rato apoyada en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir, su respiración entre los largos rizos castaños.

**In this california king bed**

**Were 10000 miles apart**

**I been california wishing on the stars**

**For youre heart on me**

**My californa king**

No había nada más interesante para ella que levantar la cabeza y ver sus pestañas, descansando sobre sus pómulos y luego ver aquellas orbes tan hermosas abrirse a un nuevo día. Los labios que se separaban un poco para sonreírle y la mano subiendo por su cintura hasta tocar juguetonamente el lateral de sus pechos.

-Buenos días – Y que le dieran al aliento matutino, esa voz con ese tono ronco de una buena noche de descanso, era tan sexy que no podía evitar besarlo apasionadamente y enredarse entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días – respondía, y no quería moverse de la cama, no quería moverse de sus brazos incluso si tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar.

**Eye to eye**

**Cheek to cheek**

**Side by side**

**You were sleeping next to me**

**Arm in arm**

**Dusk to dawn**

**With the curtains drawn**

**And a little last night on these sheets**

**So how come when I reach out my fingers**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

Por eso mismo su día favorito de la semana sería el domingo, cuando no había que ir corriendo a tomar una ducha, a veces sola, otras veces acompañada, para simplemente pasar horas y horas enredada en la sábana o edredón, luchando por el control de una sesión de sexo más. Sin más presiones que el típico "Me muero de hambre" o el "Necesito usar el baño".

**In this california king bed**

**We're 10000 miles apart**

**I'll be california wishing on the stars**

**For your heart on me**

**My californa king**

No salían de la cama ni para ir a contestar las llamadas a la red flu. Porque el domingo era su día y no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de estar separada de él. De su caballero. De su niño. De su marido. Amante. Era tantas cosas para ella que necesitaba mantener el contacto físico con él cada vez que lo veía sonreír y cuando lo veía serio o triste.

**Just when I felt like giving up on us**

**You turned around and gave me one last touch**

**That made everything feel better**

**And even then my eyes got wetter**

**So confused when I asked ask you if you love me**

**But I don't wanna seem so weak**

**Maybe I've been California dreaming**

Por eso mismo, los pocos minutos que podían sacar por la mañana, mientras esperaban un poco a que amaneciera y el despertador empezara a sonar en su mesa de noche, eran los más preciados durante la semana, estaban juntos, sin hacer nada. Incluso si comparaba ese tiempo, escaso, con la larga ducha que solían tomar juntos ocasionalmente, no podía compararse.

**In this california king bed**

**Were 10000 miles apart**

**California wishing on the stars**

**For youre heart on me**

**My californa king**

**My California King**

El calor de las sábanas, el siempre eterno aroma a especias y los restos de la colonia masculina que lo acompañaban, sus besos robados, sus miradas llenas de deseo y amor, todo el era perfecto y lo encontraba tan arrebatador desde cualquier ángulo que lo mirase, que no podía evitar compararlo con una portada de novelas rosas. Un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Y si hoy no vamos a trabajar? – preguntaba a menudo, abrazandolo o simplemente sentada sobre su cadera. – No quiero pasar horas y horas sin verte.

-Eres una gatita mimosa más que una leona – Le contestaba, enredando los dedos en el pelo desordenado. – Y ahora mismo pareces una leona.

-No seas… - Se escondía en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma – Tienes que bañarte, apestas.

-Apesto a ti, y apestaré más después de comerte entera.

Y se hacían cosquillas el uno al otro que acababan en una escena de sexo, porno sin argumento, como lo llamarían algunos. Pero les daba igual. Luego salía el sol, tenían que levantarse, irse a trabajar y era un mundo para ella, un infierno. Él no lo llevaba mejor, claro esta, se la pasaba mirando el reloj sin descuidar su trabajo.

**In this california king bed**

**Were 10000 miles apart**

**I've been california wishing on the stars**

**For your heart on me**

**My California king**

¿Sabes que es lo mejor de este mundo? ¿De esta vida contigo? Las mañanas en la cama, los días en los que nuestras pieles estén siempre en contacto, en la que no me separe de ti a pesar del calor y me apretuje todavía más si hace frío. Vaguear y usar la magia para traer la comida de la cocina o llamar a un elfo y que nos la prepare, ducharnos juntos y volver a meternos bajo las sabanas. Porque los mejores momentos de la vida, los pasó junto a ti, en nuestra cama.


	11. She will be loved Hermione y Ginny

Autora: Chicas y chicos, y todos los que me leen, hice esta historia en veinte minutos y me parece increíble, Ron no me había salido más cretino ni Hermione más pervertida o salida, o ardiente que ahora. Simplemente me encanta, por mal que suene que lo diga yo misma. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo mientras lo leen.

Gracias a los comentarios, a los favoritos… ¡a todos! ¡Por eso se los dedico encarecidamente!

Capítulo XII – She will be loved – Hermione/Ginny

La mañana empezó con una discusión, desde hacía un mes la casa había estado demasiado tranquila. Eso sí, todos desconocían el motivo de esta nueva disputa entre Ron y Hermione, pero seguro que tenía algo que ver con la ajetreada vida sexual de la segunda desde que lo había dejado con el primero hacía casi seis meses.

-No eres más que una cualquiera, ¿cómo te atreves si quiera a mirarla? ¡Es mi hermana!

-Es tu hermana, es tu hermana… - Repitió haciendo mofa Hermione – Deja de tratarla como una niña, no es de tu posesión, ni de ninguno de tus hermanos, es una entidad aparte de tu insuflado ego.

-Si, porque tú vas a tratarla como otra cosa que una posesión, si quieres un polvo vete a buscar otra víctima, es la ex – novia de tu mejor amigo.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<strong>

-¿Pero tú te has escuchado? Ginny es una mujer adulta, una mujer que sabe lo que hace…

-Solo tiene dieciocho años.

-¡Y ha pasado por una puta guerra!

-¡Y ahora quieres que pase por tu cama de zorrona!

El puñetazo resonó por todo el salón donde se arremolinaban más y más personas, pero contrario a la creencia no había sido Hermione la que había tumbado a Ron, sino Ginny.

-No vuelvas a referirte a Hermione de esa manera, Ronald Weasley.

**I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<strong>

Durante unas horas todo volvió a la casi normalidad, siempre que mantuviesen a Ron, Hermione y Ginny separados en diferentes habitaciones y continuamente vigilados.

-Maldita guarra, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer un movimiento en mi hermana pequeña? – Miró a Harry - ¿Tú no dirás nada?

-No quiero quedarme con un ojo morado, además, ¿qué más te da? Son adultas y saben lo que hacen.

-Tienen sexo entre ellas, es repugnante, con r mayúscula, algo tendrás que decir.

-Mejor me cayó, y tu harías lo mismo, tu madre lo aprueba, tu padre lo aprueba, y tus hermanos…hay opiniones para ambos lados.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<br>**

-Imbécil abusivo, que si eres su hermana, que si eres la ex – novia de Harry, por dios… - Ginny le acarició la espalda y besó su cuello, estaban en el jardín, solas, ocultas detrás de un árbol.

-Mientras yo sepa quien soy y que soy para ti, el resto me da igual.

-Pero le diste un buen gancho esta mañana, sin dudarlo.

-Porque te amo, no dejaré que se meta contigo.

Hermione se giró y capturó los labios de la pelirroja entre los suyos, lamiendo el labio inferior antes de morderlo con suavidad y tirar un poco de él para succionarlo.

-Yo si que te amo, princesa.

-Cada vez que dices algo así, te contradices tu misma, pensé que eras dura de pelar.

-Soy dura de pelar, pero tú eres una princesa que además me pone muchísimo a tono.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<strong>

-¡Chicas, a comer! – Las llamó la Sra. Weasley, aunque aceptaba que su hija y Hermione tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad prefería no verlo.

Ya todos sus hijos estaban sentados en la mesa, sus nueras y sus nietos, una gran familia. Ron y Harry estaban al otro lado de los asientos para Hermione y Ginny, y entre ellas estaba la pequeña Victorie, que con tres años todavía no sabía porque discutían tanto sus tíos.

Ignorando las miradas asesinas de un lado de la mesa y otro, la comida pasaba sin mayores incidentes, pero casi al final, en los postres, algunos deseaban estar lo más lejos posible o que Ron se metiera un zapato en la boca de una vez y dejara de hablar.

-Sigo preguntándome, Ginny, ¿por qué una mujer? ¿Por qué no podías quedarte con Harry?

-Hay niños delante, Ron, será mejor que no te conteste a eso.

-¿Tan malo eras, Harry? – Soltó de repente George, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza.

-¡George! – Fleur le tapó los oídos a su hija – Un poco de respeto, si quieren hablar de esas cosas, lejos de mi hija.

-Si, mejor dejemos esto para cuando los niños no estén cerca, por si acaso es contagioso.

-¡Ronald! – Ginny y Hermione se estaban poniendo rojas, de ira, y algunos de sus hermanos lo miraban reprobatoriamente.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<strong>

Pensaron que se quedaría por la paz, normalmente lo haría, pero levantarse caliente y no desahogarse la rabia estaba haciendo que Ron fuera una caldera en ebullición a punto de explotar y que además no se controlaba. Fleur y su madre estaban en el segundo piso, durmiendo a la pequeña cuando volvió a la carga, sentado entre Percy y Harry, frente a Bill, Charlie y Ginny.

-Ahora podemos seguir la conversación – Sonaron algunos gruñidos, primer aviso, Hermione no estaba a la vista. – ¿Dinos, Ginny, que te empujo a los brazos de Hermione? Más que nada porque, en serio, ¿una sabelotodo? Pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer…

-Te sorprenderías, querido hermano, te sorprenderías. Pero claro, que te voy a contar, nada que tú no sepas ya. ¿Cuanto estuviste con Hermione antes de que la dejaras hacer algo?

Temas peligrosos, temas peligrosos…Harry solo quería escapar de allí, no necesitaba saber nada de todo eso.

-Conmigo nunca fue tan… - Harry le dio un codazo – Atrevida.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<strong>

-No, Ron, es que tú eres insuficiente incluso en la cama. – Le respondió un gruñido desde detrás – Estás delante de tus hermanos, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que tengamos esta conversación? Puedes salir muy mal parado.

-Suficientemente malo como para hacer de una sana mujer heterosexual, bisexual, no espera, era homosexual hasta que nos acostamos con Pucey.

-Que no tiene Pussy. – Una risilla por parte de las dos, Bill y Charlie las miraban sin creérselo, aquella conversación era demasiado surrealista, y George empezaba a ponerse azul de aguantarse las risas.

-¿Pucey? ¿Se acostaron con Pucey? ¡Es un repugnante Slytherin!

**And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<strong>

**I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

Ginny empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Un repugnante Slytherin con una buena manguera…

-Una que sabe usar muy bien.

Percy estaba verde y George se preguntaba con cuantos más, era una conversación divertidísima.

-Y Zabini…me pregunto si será una condición para los Slytherin.

-Malfoy y Snape también tienen buenas espadas.

-Nott no tan larga pero entre lo que sabe hacer con la lengua y como maneja las caderas…

-¡Sabía que era una mala influencia para Ginny! – Tenía en la cara una expresión de sorpresa, asco y a la vez victoria - ¿Lo veis? La ha arrastrado a su barrio de tortillera para hacerla una cualquiera que se mete con cualquier bicharraco y todos Slytherin.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<strong>

**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>**

-Ron, cállate, te lo digo en serio. – Percy empezó a arrastrarlo, no es que no aceptara que a su hermana le gustase una mujer, Hermione era una gran chica…promiscua pero una gran mujer. – Mejor vamos a que te de el aire.

-Zorra asquerosa, maldita puta, promiscua, barriobajera… - Y los insultos siguieron hasta que ser dejó de oírse a Ron.

-Vamos, Herms, en mi cuarto no entrará ese orangután.

-Usad protección, no queremos sobrinos no planeados – Con esa frase las pararon a las dos que se miraron, y luego a Geoge, que tarde se dio cuenta de su error – Er…lo siento.

**[in the backround]  
>Please don't try so hard to say goobye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goobye  
><strong>

Y por la noche lo hablaban, entre susurros, desnudas en la cama, podían insultarlas, tirarles piedras, pero si querían hacerles daño, dejarlas sin palabras y con un mal de sabor de boca, solo tenían que decir las palabras mágicas "hijos" y "matrimonio".

-Podemos adoptar, Hermione, y será hijo de las dos, hay muchos huérfanos de guerra…

-Eso no dejara de hacerme sentir culpable, dios, te mereces más de lo que puedo darte, Ron tiene razón, nunca debí meterme contigo, si no fuera por mi a estas alturas estarías casada y con un hijo…

-Pero no sería amada, no me sentiría amada, ¿qué hombre puede hacerme reír hasta llorar? ¿Los mejores orgasmos de mi vida? La mejor parte de todo esto, es lo que me haces sentir, Hermione, no si podemos tener un hijo o casarnos…

Luego se besaban, y todo volvía a la normalidad, Hermione no podía darle un matrimonio, no podía darle un hijo, o una hija, pero podía darle amor, sexo, pasión, cariño, amistad, seguridad…Hermione le daba todo lo que podía, todo lo que necesitaba y sí, podían adoptar uno, dos y tres niños si querían.

-Te amo, Princesa.

-Y yo a ti, mi Reina.

Yeah  
>[softly]<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<p>Try so hard to say goobye.<p>

La amaba y era todo lo que necesitaban.


End file.
